


Проводите меня домой

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Детская приключенческая повесть для ситхов и джедаев младшего школьного возрастаВ хаосе имперских интриг Гнев Императора и ее семья подвергаются смертельной опасности, на помощь им приходят как проверенные друзья, так и неожиданные союзники.





	1. Квинн

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после событий арки "Тени Ревана", до начала событий на Зиосте. Местами вольное обращение с хронологией.
> 
> Написано для команды fandom SW:TOR 2017

Он отключил все звуки у детекторов, словно надеялся услышать ее дыхание. С рациональной точки зрения это было не оправдано — в вакууме звуков нет, и стоило бы положиться на приборы. На детекторы массы, в основном. На биосканеры — в меньшей степени. Что могло уцелеть после разрушения завода-астероида? Там и спасательные капсулы-то не были предусмотрены — удешевление производства, персонал из рабов.

Но, вопреки всему рациональному — и согласно его безумной надежде, биосканер сработал первым.

«Вероятность присутствия биологической активности 2%... 75%... 1%... 23%... »

Когда сенсор так сбоит, это значит, что наблюдается проявление Силы.

Есть.

Манипуляторы выхватили дрейфующий среди обломков дюрастальной сверток — словно гигантская рука смяла в горсти листы обшивки в комок — и осторожно внесли в шлюз, к дроидам, к транспортной платформе и плазменным резакам. Гравиплатформа с драгоценным грузом поплыла в трюм, он поспешил туда — не то чтобы дроидам требовалось руководство, но все же, все же, он должен был быть там.

— Как долго придется вскрывать... — Как это назвать? Контейнер?

— Предварительная оценка продолжительности работ — 15 часов, при соблюдении мер предосторожности, — тревожно задребезжал дроид. Да, еще 15 часов ожидания — это слишком долго даже для нее. Сперва следует попробовать другой способ.

Он положил ладони на неровный металл и позвал — и голосом, и всем своим существом, как она его учила.

— Морах!

Несколько мгновений тишины и неподвижности. Он еще успел порадоваться, что отключил звуковые сигналы датчиков — любой звук сейчас лишил бы его сознания или даже рассудка.

Потом металл зашевелился и раскрылся, как бутон. В центре его, будто в чашке невиданного цветка, лежали, обнявшись, две женщины, одна словно пыталась закрыть собой другую — Джейса, даже будучи без сознания, стремилась защитить наставницу.

Но Морах открыла глаза первой.

 

— Глупо, но я научилась этому у джедая. На Хоте, тебя тогда со мной не было. Он знал, как сохранять себя в стазисе при помощи Силы, и не был скрытен, а мне нравится учиться. В любом случае, когда астероид стал разваливаться на части, у нас не было большого выбора. Я боялась только, что не смогу захватить в стазис и Джейсу — должно быть, страх помог сам по себе. Так или иначе, мы живы.

— Мой лорд.

— Я знала, что ты нас найдешь.

«Если бы я сам это знал. Хорошо, что под рукой был заправленный колто-контейнер».

— Была отличная от нуля вероятность, что тебя уже через много лет найдет Арен. Но обошлось. Правда, корабль сильно пострадал, и придется ползти без гиперпривода.

— Арен! — Морах повела головой, словно прислушиваясь... точнее, ощущая сына в Силе.

— Он сейчас на рейсе до Нар Шаддаа. Я отдал распоряжение вывезти его с Дромунд-Кааса — прости, еще прежде, чем приступить к спасательным работам.

— Ты все сделал правильно. Все хорошо... — вдруг Морах резко села, застыла с прямой спиной. — Ох. Нет. Нет! Йориу, мертвец ты ходячий, будь ты проклят!


	2. Арен

Все это было скорее весело, чем страшно, хотя лейтенант Реза волновалась так, что у нее дрожали руки. Арен не боялся — раз он все сделал, как сказал отец, то все будет в порядке, а Реза зря трясется. Хотя, может, побояться и стоило бы — он, Арен, почти что ситх, и страх должен дать ему больше сил. Ну, или гнев. Или еще что-нибудь. Наверное.

Добираясь до космопорта, они выбирали черные ходы и задворки, а часть пути проделали то пешком, то на разболтанном такси, а не на дорогом отцовском спидере, и Арен дал себе слово, что потом обязательно по всем этим задворкам полазит. В здании космопорта Реза затолкала его в щель между какими-то контейнерами и багажом, и он ждал ее там чуть не полчаса, проверяя и перепроверяя свои вещи — голокоммуникатор, чипы с кредитами, датапад и вибронож — все, что отец разрешил взять с собой. Жалко, что не вибромеч, но отец сказал, что вибромеч будет бросаться в глаза. Потом Реза выхватила его наружу и потащила к рейсу на Коррибан — они прошли контроль, пробили билеты в панели для пассажиров, и Реза тут же развернула его и бегом, бегом, нервно подталкивая мальчика, понеслась к совершенно другой посадочной зоне — на Нар Шаддаа. Тут она снова пробила билеты, но на контроль не пошла. Вместо этого она снова толкнула его в угол за проверочной стойкой и опустилась перед ним на одно колено, чтобы смотреть прямо ему в лицо. Вид у нее был такой, будто она сейчас заплачет.

Арен как раз хотел спросить ее, чего это она хочет плакать, но тут Реза собралась с духом и быстро заговорила.

— Вот карточка. Здесь имя и фамилия, теперь это ваши имя и фамилия, молодой господин. Ваши, хотя бы пока вы летите до Нар Шаддаа. Там вас встретит Митару или кто-то из его команды. Вы помните Митару, молодой господин? Больше ни с кем не идите — бегите, прячьтесь, деритесь, что угодно. Митару сам вас найдет. Дальше он знает, что делать, у него приказы от вашего отца. Если... — Реза запнулась, сглотнула. — Если что, то помните, кто вы и какого рода. Выживите.

Реза встала, выпрямилась.

— Сейчас идите на корабль. Я пойду на рейс до Коррибана. Сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы казалось, что мы сели на тот рейс вместе. Да служит вам Сила, молодой господин.

Арен неуверенно сделал несколько шагов в сторону шаттла. Реза осталась стоять на месте, только кивнула ему ободряюще. Тогда он пошел, переходя на бег, и спиной продолжал чувствовать ее взгляд, пока за ним не закрылась дверь посадочного блока.


	3. Арен

«Двигатель корабля работает нестабильно. Пожалуйста, займите места в каютах до устранения неисправности. Повторяю...»

Где его каюта, Арен не имел понятия. Он подозревал, что по его билету каюта вообще не полагается — во всяком случае, дроид-стюард не выдал ему никаких инструкций, как докуда-нибудь дойти, и, попав на борт транспорта, мальчик просто бродил по зоне общего доступа. Не то чтобы он раньше не путешествовал, но до сих пор он всегда был с родителями, на «Ярости» или одном из военных кораблей. А этот старенький транспорт был такой гражданский, аж противно. В пассажирской зоне все должно было выглядеть роскошным, а выглядело обшарпанным.

Надо сесть в уголке, решил Арен, и не попадаться на глаза. А то еще придется торчать пристегнутым к сиденью где-нибудь, куда заталкивают пассажиров, чтобы под ногами не болтались.

Он все еще соображал, где бы ему устроиться, когда что-то мягко, но сильно ударило его и сбило с ног. От стены перед ним со вспышкой отвалилась панель, пролетела прямо над его головой и воткнулась в покрытие пола. Все это происходило в полной тишине, словно выключили звук, а потом звук внезапно включили — завывание сирены, повторение по громкой связи «двигатель корабля... нестабильно...», треск и шипение горящих проводов.

Потом щеку закололо тысячей иголочек, Арен прижал ее ладонью — не помогло. Он отнял руку от лица — ладонь оказалась измазана кровью. Когда его ранило, он не понимал, и боли не чувствовал, только эти непонятные иголочки.

Кто-то поднял его с пола, поставил на ноги, подтолкнул и Арен побежал к к дверному проему, где толпились другие пассажиры и врезался в какого-то твилека. Тот перехватил мальчика.

— Эй, ты цел?

— Ты чего, у парня все в крови, надо в медблок. — Это кто-то из персонала корабля, судя по униформе. Бритоголовый парень, человек.

— Иди сейчас прямо, там будет медблок. Быстро, быстро!

Арен побежал, все еще не чувствуя боли. «Почему? Должна быть боль. Надо прямо. Где-то должен быть медблок».

Он бежал и бежал, а медблока все не было, и двери по обе стороны пути были закрыты и замки на них мигали красными сигналами. Потом корабль сотрясся, и пол ушел из-под ног.

«Это не учения! Повторяю, это не учения! Всем пассажирам и персоналу занять места в спасательных кабинах! Повторяю...»

Арен развернулся и побежал — спасательные кабины находились уровнем ниже, это он точно знал, потому что их ему показали сразу после посадки. Лифты не работали, но был боковой пандус, и на боковом пандусе, как раз посередине, стоял тот бритоголовый парень в униформе. Стоял и хмурился, и Арен как-то сразу понял, что этот парень тут стоит для того, чтобы его, Арена, не пропустить.

Надо было достать вибронож, но Арен словно забыл, как и зачем это делается, и просто стоял и смотрел на парня, а парень на него.

— Сколько тебе лет? — вдруг спросил парень.

— Десять. — Бездумно ответил Арен. — Почти одиннадцать.

— Ну нахрен, — непонятно сказал парень и протянул Арену пачку салфеток с кольто-пропиткой. — На, прижми к лицу.

Арен взял салфетки и сделал, как сказано. Тут иголочки кончились, и все заболело — и щека, и висок, и почему-то плечо и спина. Парень схватил его за руку и потащил за собой — как раз к спасательным капсулам. Проскочил мимо ближайшей, полупустой, и втолкнул последним в заполненную. Внутри кто-то забухтел, что тут уже битком набито, парень сказал: «Да ладно, он мелкий», — захлопнул за ним крышку капсулы, и Арен услышал громкий стук — сработал затворно-пусковой механизм. Капсула выстрелила в спасательное никуда.

Арен сжался в комочек на полу между сиденьями, прижимая к лицу салфетки.

«Выживи, — повторял ему голос Резы в голове. — Выживи.»


	4. Арен

— ...Не сломано, но повреждения мягких тканей и общее сотрясение... Синдром длительного сдавливания... Не представляется возможным...

Кто-то громко спорил над его головой, но все голоса перекрыл один, высокий, нервный и немного визгливый:

— И никакой транспортировки этого пациента в ближайшие два часа!

Арен ощущал, что лицо у него облеплено повязкой, а где-то и напылением пластикожи, и глаза словно слиплись, и поверх глаз тоже повязка или пластырь. Больно не было — только неудобно. Как будто боль быстренько прогнали, но недалеко, и она теперь сидит в засаде.

— Ну полно вам, доктор, — гудел над ним еще один голос. — Пара суток у вас точно есть, чтобы мальцом заниматься. Никто его у вас не отбирает. Вот потом — другое дело.

Арену тоже было интересно, что потом, и он изо всех сил старался лежать неподвижно и быть незаметным. Пусть думают, что он без сознания, и говорят еще.

— Так вы уверены?

— Уж больно набор документов при нем характерный. Да еще вся эта шифровка на датападе и комме — хитрая, конечно, но сама по себе узнаваемая, как почерк. Мы ее еще не вскрыли, тут время требуется. Но и без информации на датападе — парнишка сам себе информация. Ситхская кровь, хороший такой процент, цвет волос слишком яркий. Метод шифрования дает высокую степень совпадения с известными нам базами данных... особенно с балморрской. Служил там когда-то такой лейтенант Квинн... сейчас он, конечно, не лейтенант, высоко поднялся. И жена у него... непростая. А тут вот деточка непростая, как видите.

— И эта деточка будет нам очень полезна, — это третий голос, женский, немного искаженный. Наверное, по голокомму. — Так что лечите его, доктор, до Корусканта есть еще время.

«До Корусанта? Республика. Капсулу подобрали респы».

Это, наверное, плохо. Респы знают про отца. Но что? А про маму? Отец говорил, что это все сильно засекречено. А Митару говорил, что на любую хитрую жопу есть винт с левой резьбой. А отец говорил, чтобы Митару не выражался при ребенке.

Митару ждет его на Нар-Шаддаа. Или уже не ждет?


	5. Арен

Очень обидно получилось, что его перехватили уже на пути к шаттлам. Еще немного, и можно было залезть в какой-нибудь и спрятаться. Ну надо же, какая глупость — дроида не отследил! Астромех распищался, прибежал дежурный, поднял тревогу и Арена в пять минут нашли, и вот он опять сидит в медблоке. Уже без повязок, правда.

— Парень-то чувствителен к Силе. Замок вот еще вскрыл, штукарь.

Респы опять говорили над его головой, словно его, Арена, тут вовсе нет — и тот каламари в форме, и врач, и тви’лека по голокомму.

— Это ничего не меняет, — тви’лека одета ярко, но строго, говорит как главная. — Мальчик очень дорого стоит. Если повезет, он будет хорошим козырем в переговорах, ну или как минимум...

— Ну да, ну да. Вы его обменяете, он вернется к своим, вырастет в здоровенного ситха, погубит кучу народу...

«Да, вырасту! В ситха! — хотелось крикнуть Арену. — И вы все пожалеете!» Но кричать тоже было как-то глупо, поэтому он молчал и терпел.

— Джедаи знают, что делать с такими ребятами, — каламари говорил важно и уверенно. — Мастер Ан-Тейо, кстати, вот и вы.

Арден до того никогда не встречал живого джедая, и потому сразу уставился на вошедшего.

И первым делом увидел себя — его глазами: мелкий, худой, штаны в каких-то пятнах и рубашка порвана; светлая кожа и нелюдские ярко-желтые глаза; розовые пятна затянувшихся ран на лице, темно-красные волосы — рыжими такие уже не назовешь... Ему уже случалось так видеть себя глазами других людей, особенно при первой встрече, особенно если те чувствительны к Силе. Мама говорила, что это его дар.

Арден потряс головой и только потом смог увидеть самого джедая — небольшого роста, не выше, наверное, чем мама, смуглый и темноволосый человек, глаза темные какие-то. Одет как все джедаи на головидео — в длинные коричневые одежды и поверх них еще такая штука вроде плаща с рукавами. А на поясе оружие — справа и слева по световому мечу, мама тоже так носит.

— Генерал, — джедай кивнул, приветствуя всех, кто в комнате. — Канцлер. Добрый день, Рани, — это он доктору говорит, понял Арен, и еще внезапно понял, что под белой медицинской накидкой на враче — такие же коричневые длинные одежды. Тоже джедай? Но он до сих пор вообще не ощущался в Силе, а когда этот новый вошел, так остальные будто вовсе исчезли.

Ага, хорошо бы исчезли. Тви’лека разразилась тирадой про долг, Республику и ценный трофей, генерал возражал — этот каламари что, правда целый генерал? да респы с ума сошли. Врач размахивал руками, а джедай просто молча стоял и смотрел на них. И наконец они замолчали, словно у них аккумуляторы сели. Тви’лека резко мотнула головой — лекку тоже смешно мотнулись туда-сюда — и отключила связь.

— Наконец-то, — каламари шумно вздохнул. — Не нравится мне эта идея с выкупом и переговорами, но делать нечего. Вы уж присмотрите за мальчиком до Корусанта, хорошо?

— До Корусанта? — Джедай смотрел на генерала, и генерал поежился под его взглядом, словно зря что-то сказал.

— Это, конечно, право и обязанность Ордена — забирать таких детей, но Сареш в чем-то права. Мальчик дорого стоит, использовать его будет выгодно.

Вместо ответа генералу джедай обратился к Арену.

— Прости. Нас не представили. Я Ан-Тейо, мастер ордена джедаев. Как мне тебя называть?

Можно было назваться именем с той карточки, которую дала Реза, но оказалось, что он совсем не помнит, что там было написано.

— Я... Арен Квинн, — среди респов имя прозвучало как-то жалко, хотя Арен совсем не хотел выглядеть слабым, он же ситх.

— Арен, ты хочешь отправиться на Тайтон, учиться у джедаев?

Что он, дурак, что ли, хотел ответить Арен, но испугался, что ответ прозвучит не заносчиво, а жалобно, и губы еще могут предательски задрожать, и вовсе это не оттого, что ему страшно и хочется плакать, а оттого, что это глупо, глупо, глупо!

И он ответил так спокойно, как только мог:

— Я домой хочу.

Джедай снова повернулся к генералу.

— Думаю, это и есть ответ. Я должен вернуть его родителям.

(«Что?»)

— Вы с ума сошли!

— Генерал. Я с вами не первый год работаю. Я не считал, сколько раз я своей шкурой закрывал дыры в гениальных планах сенаторов и военных, но у вас все должно быть записано. Так вот, дороже всего Республике и в жизнях, и в деньгах стоили те гениальные планы, в основе которых было какое-нибудь «ну тут мы немного соврем» или «ну тут мы поступим немного против совести». Джедаем нельзя стать насильно. И торговать детьми Сареш не будет.

— Мы можем использовать военнопленного, и его родители...

— Военнопленный? Да правда? А его родители где-то там с ума сходят.

Джедай склонил голову.

— Но вы правы, генерал. Присматривать за такими детьми — это право и обязанность Ордена, и корабль я ему разнести не дам. Хотя, подозреваю, он сможет, если достаточно разволнуется.

«Ага, как будто сейчас недостаточно», — подумал Арен и тут же понял, что да, недостаточно. Или просто не получается сфокусироваться. Но когда джедай об этом заговорил, он правда на пару секунд почувствовал вокруг себя весь корабль — огромный, тяжелый, все его палубы и двигатели, и энергетические кабели, и все остальное.

— Да, давайте. Пусть так и будет, — каламари ссутулился, как будто внезапно очень устал. — Делайте свое дело, а я буду делать свое, и да будет с нами Сила.

Генерал покинул медблок, и они остались там втроем — Арен, человек-медик и джедай.

— Не буду вас больше задерживать, Рани. Наверняка тут есть и другие пациенты. Хотя бы из той капсулы.

— Вы уверены, мастер? Ну, что вы должны это делать? — тихо ответил Рани. — Темная сторона Силы в мальчике уже ощущается.

— О. Давайте. Расскажите мне о Темной стороне Силы. Только что-то новое, пожалуйста.

Рани пожал плечами и вышел из отсека. На замену ему вкатился тот самый вредный астромех и запищал с энтузиазмом. Джедай улыбнулся ему, как старому другу, чуть по корпусу не похлопал.

— Арен, это Т7. Т7, это Арен Квинн, и у нас есть задание. Обеспечь нам отход к кораблю, пожалуйста.

Дроид тревожно пискнул и покрутил верхним блоком.

— Ничего не поделаешь, Т7. Легче получить прощение, чем разрешение. Хотя Сатель вряд ли будет против. Давай, вперед.

Дроид выкатился наружу.

В микрофон на запястье джедай сказал: «Лорд Скордж? Пожалуйста, подготовьте корабль. По схеме один».

А потом уже, наконец, Арену:

— Сейчас пойдем, постарайся не отставать и по сторонам не смотреть. Надо успеть, пока Вар Сутра не передумал. Если что — сейчас или потом — Т7 тебе поможет, если я не смогу.

Джедай выглянул из отсека в коридор, кивнул и махнул рукой.

— Теперь быстро.


	6. Арен

Что такое — на Тайтоне, посреди храма джедаев, но не джедай? Правильно.

Арен тащился следом за мастером Ан-Тейо. Точнее, тащился — это ему хотелось изобразить, потому что на самом деле приходилось бежать вприпрыжку, чтобы успевать. Пару раз джедай кидал на него взгляд и снижал скорость, но скоро бросил это бесполезное дело. Только пошутил, что падаваны и аколиты две вещи должны делать очень хорошо, и одна из них — быстро бегать. Про вторую вещь, правда, ничего не сказал.

Пришлось бегать. Лорду Скорджу хорошо, он остался на корабле, со словами «чего я не видел на твоем Тайтоне, пусть маленький ситх смотрит». Еще на корабле остались его комм и датапад, которые джедай успел забрать, покидая военный крейсер. Арена это немного успокаивало — значит, на корабль он еще вернется. Ему пообещали, конечно, что насильно на Тайтоне не оставят, но джедаи же враги, как им верить? Лорд Скордж вроде как-то верил, но он Лорд Предатель, он другое дело. И вообще, зачем его тащить на Тайтон, если просто так?

А пока получалось, что просто так.

Забег по храму закончился в библиотеке — «сиди тут, жди меня», и мастер Ан-тейо умчался куда-то еще, оставив Арена глазеть по сторонам.

Посмотреть было на что — в библиотеке было полно народу. И хоть бы кто тихонько читал себе, так нет, тут и тренировался кто-то, и поболтать парочка засела, и какой-то страхолюд с полной пастью зубищ тыкал в панель выбора книг — наугад, что ли? И стайка ребят в курточках песочного цвета хихикала в углу — все не старше самого Арена.

Арен косился на ребят, они на него, и хихикать перестали, а начали серьезно шушукаться. Он не мог решить, хорошо это или плохо, и на всякий случай приготовился драться.

От стайки отлепилась белобрысая девчонка-человек, а следом за ней — зеленый тви’лек, и подсели прямо к нему.

— Привет, — сказала девочка, в этой паре она явно была за главную. — Ты с мастером Ан-Тейо приехал, да? Он тебя в падаваны взял? — вопрос для девочки почему-то был очень переживательный, и Арен чуть не соврал, что да, — просто чтобы увидеть, как она расстроится. Но ответил почему-то правду.

— Нет, он меня потом дальше повезет.

— А! — девочка заметно повеселела, и тви’лек тоже.

— А что он тебя тут не оставит?

— Он велел не говорить, — ничего он не велел, просто рассказывать не хотелось. — Он только за какой-то Кирой пошел.

— Не за какой-то, а за Кирой Карсен, — это уже тви’лек вставил свои два кредита. — Она очень знаменитая, она была Дитя Императора, и на Кореллии сражалась, и на Дромунд-Каасе, и вообще она была его падаваном, и после нее он больше никого учить не берется, вот.

«Ага», — подумал Арен. — «И они все аж из кожи вон готовы лезть, только бы он кого из них взялся учить».

Тут в библиотеку вкатился Т7, а следом за ним — рыжая женщина со шрамом на лице, и шуганула ребят, как стайку птиц, и Арен чуть не сбежал следом за ними, просто потому что. Но его она как раз поймала за рукав, удержала и сказала:

— Я Кира Карсен. Ты Арен? Сейчас идем к шаттлу, прямо бежим, Тейо без нас гораздо проще будет разбираться, — и тут же придала ему ускорение к выходу из библиотеки.

— Почему все время бежим?

— А что? А, имперский офицер не должен бегать? Так то офицер. А падаваны и аколиты должны хорошо уметь две вещи...

— Знаю, бегать. А вторая?

— Терпеть боль, — очень серьезно ответила Кира. — Все, пришли.

Недалеко от библиотеки был выход прямо на площадку к шаттлу, и там они и ждали мастера Ан-Тейо. Тот явился прямо перед отправкой и выглядел... ну, никак он особенно не выглядел, но держался — будто в драке побывал, получил синяков и теперь боится двигать всеми больными местами. Самое больное было, наверное, в плечах и шее, Кира во время рейса потянулась было их размять, потом как вспомнила что — и отодвинулась. Джедай вздохнул только, и так они до конца рейса сидели и друг на друга изо всех сил не смотрели.


	7. Арен

— Ну так что мы имеем с этого потока? Да все мы имеем с этого потока, — Кира прямо напевала себе под нос, пальцы ее плясали по панели доступа. — С этого потока мы имеем много-много новостей разной степени секретности. С каких начинать — с хороших или плохих? И которые из них хорошие? Все, можете заходить, больше никого не покусаю!

Насчет «не покусаю» — это хорошо, потому что из рубки джедайского корабля Кира всех выставила чуть ли не пинками. Ну то есть как всех — его, Арена, и дроида-слугу. Потому что джедай и лорд Скордж заранее подальше отступили и ждали в той каюте, что с интеркомом.

— Ладно, начнем вот с чего — транспорт таки уцелел, и до сих пор ползет до Нар Шаддаа, ждет ремонтников. А вот спасательная капсула осталась только одна — та, в которой был малой. Остальные оказались неисправны, кто в них был — погибли все, Тейо, вот список. Вот еще список, — Кира потянулась, расправила плечи — она ловко управлялась с данными, но долго, потому что не киборг.

— Это, — продолжала Кира, — все, кто был еще на одном транспорте, до Коррибана, и погиб на пару часов раньше. Поздравляю, парень, ты официально покойник. Дай-ка еще взглянуть... так, причины неизвестны, предположительно коллапс двигателей, знаем мы такие коллапсы...

Арен подобрался поближе к монитору.

— Можно... можно мне список посмотреть? — И сам уже зашевелил пальцами, листая. Вот, вот... Алана Реза, 26 лет, лейтенант, служба логистики. «Да служит вам Сила, молодой господин...»

Экран мигнул и погас, по краю панели проскочила искра, и что-то заскрипело, а потом край панели медленно начал приподниматься, сворачиваясь, как пластиковый лист — следом за ним заскрипели листы внутренней обшивки, погас еще один экран, и еще... Запахло дымом, запах был правильный, так пахло, когда Реза умирала, а не должно было, потому что все было быстро, когда оно успело загореться, бегите, прячьтесь, деритесь, что угодно, выживите, выживите...

Ан-Тейо оказался рядом и ударил его резко, без замаха, просто ладонью — Арен уклонился, принял следующий удар на предплечье, ударил сам, еще, и еще, и даже, кажется, попал, но слабо, надо сильнее, сильнее, потому что Реза умерла, потому что она правда умерла, потому что никто не добежал до капсул, потому что... потому что ее убили, всегда все умирают, и отца, может быть, и маму, нет, маму не могли, она же мама...

Потом Ан-Тейо поймал его руки и удержал, и продолжал держать, а вокруг них распрямлялись и становились на место панели, и части внутренней облицовки, и что-то еще.

— Пожалуйста, Арен. Очень тебя прошу, — джедай говорил, все еще не отпуская его, глядя в глаза. — Тебя уже учили направлять свой гнев. Свою боль. Направляй их на меня. Только на меня.

Арен ударил Силой, и еще раз — джедай выдержал, а третий раз Арен не ударил, потому что, наконец, заплакал.


	8. Арен

Сперва щит держался секунду. Потом — две. Потом — целых три, и оба они к этому моменту уже были голодны и тяжело дышали. Сколько прошло времени, пока Ан-Тейо не сказал: «Хватит на сегодня», — и не деактивировал световой меч? Несколько часов?

Упражнение было простое — удерживать защитную сферу. Арен держал, а джедай наносил удары — все сильнее с каждым разом. Будь это бой, тут Арену бы пришел конец, но клинок всегда останавливался, не касаясь тела — когда не удавалось удержать щит. А в конце оказалось, что Арен может выдержать три-четыре удара в полную силу. Три секунды. 

— Этого уже может быть достаточно. Многие сейчас были бы живы, если бы умели сдержать один-единственный удар. Просто продолжай тренироваться, — джедай помахал рукой Т7, подкатившему к дверям склада, где они тренировались, — иду, мол. И Кира уже кричала: «Идите питаться!» Хорошо бы убежать наверх и что-то съесть, и потом найти угол, где спрятаться, и побыть одному. Одного его надолго не оставляли — оказалось, что своим выплеском энергии он спалил что-то важное в навигаторе. Починить можно, и курс корректировать вручную можно, просто к Нар-Шаддаа теперь ползти все четыре цикла. Ага, и кое-кому все четыре цикла тренировок. Арену хотелось упасть и лежать, хотелось есть, хотелось спросить джедая... Но падать он не стал, и наверх не пошел, и спрашивать тоже не спросил. Остался стоять посреди склада, пока джедай шел к выходу. Уже в дверях тот обернулся:

— Уже можно отдохнуть. Ты умеешь не делать то, что очень хочешь, но если сделаешь и окажется что-то не то — ничего страшного. Только опять я тебя попрошу — если что, направляй все, что тебя учили направлять, и что не учили, тоже — на меня. А то Кира чинит навигатор, Т7 держит курс...

— А лорд Скордж меня попросту пришибет? — не выдержал и ехидно спросил Арен.

— Нет, он не станет этого делать. Просто я гораздо сильнее лорда Скорджа и смогу выдержать больше.


	9. Морах вспоминает

— Я все сделаю сам, — говорит ей лорд Карир, и взгляд его жены-человечки мгновенно стекленеет, и руки его жены-человечки роняют, что держали — сумку с детскими вещами.

Карир подхватывает и жену, и сумку — жену бережно укладывает на ложе, в сознание она уже не придет, хотя пока дышит, пока сохраняет тепло. Сумку Карир ставит на пол перед Морах. Пригодится.

Конечно, Морах позаботится о ребенке. Со смертью Карира преследование прекратится, Рука предпочтет сохранить эту наследственную линию — чтобы, в будущем, все же заполучить на службу ее представителя.

Представителю наследственной линии шесть лет, он ждет в саду. Лорд Карир только что познакомил Морах с сыном и велел сыну слушаться ее во всем, как слушался бы самого отца.

Настало время для последнего действия — того самого, которое Карир пообещал выполнить сам, чтобы между его сыном и Морах не встал долг мести. Не то чтобы это облегчало задачу.

— Прошу вас... — Морах встала на след и вела охоту, но ей нравится Карир, и не нравится ее долг. И Кариру, Видящему, легче отступить, чем ей — разве он не хочет жить? — Прошу вас, перемените решение.

Карир качает головой, печально смотрит на нее. Что он сейчас видит — ее саму, сейчас, или что-то, что показывает его дар? Что-то из того, что она некогда видела своими глазами? Морах не хочет знать.

Рука — хочет. Но не получит ничего из знаний Карира, ничего от дара Карира, если он не передумает.

— Почему бы тебе не переменить свое решение, дитя, — Карир садится рядом с женой, проводит рукой по ее светлым волосам. — Сбрось поводок, служи не Ему. Он того не стоит. Это на самом деле очень легко, это свобода.

Морах качает головой. Это невозможно. Ее повелитель — основа Империи, основа всего. И она, и Рука — лишь проводники его воли. Прежде она сказала бы, что Карир безумец, что он пытается бежать от реальности, отрицать очевидное. За недели охоты она узнала, что лорд-беглец крепче привязан к реальности, чем она сама. Его привязывают тысячи чужих взглядов, тысячи осколков чужого знания. Она преследует и настигает без осечки — но от его взгляда не может укрыться никакое прошлое, никакое настоящее — особенно, когда он так близко.

— Вот видишь. Ничего, придет день, и ты, может быть, переменишься. А у меня нет выбора — служить Ему я не буду, ни прямо, ни через посредников, — Карир ложится и обнимает жену, приникает к ее бесчувственному телу. Оглядывается на Морах через плечо: — Подожди немного.

Потом целует свою женщину в висок, ложится поудобнее и замирает. Морах ждет. Ждет, пока останавливаются два дыхания, пока ореол жизни покидает два тела.

Потом отворачивается от них, уходит из комнаты, идет в сад.

За ее спиной на ложе два тела быстро превращаются в прах.

Руке — и господину Руки — не достанется ничего.

Кроме, может быть, мальчика, ожидающего в саду. Выбор ему еще предстоит.


	10. Арен

Человек, которого джедай и остальные называют Док, смешной и глупый, но одновременно умный — как так может быть, Арену непонятно, но это так. Как будто чувства раздвоились и показывают разное, или Док умеет быть разным одновременно. Глупый — потому что постоянно трындит о ерунде и не слушает никого, а умный — потому что взгляд у него холодный и острый.

На Нар-Шаддаа они отправились к этому Доку прямо с корабля — запустили на «Защитника» ремонтную бригаду и отправились. У Дока клиника — ну как клиника, кусок квартала в рабочем секторе, лабиринт коридоров и комнатушек, лаборатория, операционная, несколько дроидов. Надо же, этот Док был у джедая в команде — и как это все терпели его трындеж? Он врач — наверное, хороший, вот и терпели.

Транспорт с Дромунд-Кааса они обогнали — есть шанс успеть, может, Митару придет встречать и можно будет его перехватить. Вот тут и нужен Док — остальным в порт Мезенти лучше не соваться. Ну, открыто не соваться, джедай сказал, что они все равно будут поблизости, но Арену одному лучше не стоять. И сказал еще, что Док опытный боец.


	11. Док говорит:

Ну да, я опытный боец, а еще я известный на Нар-Шаддаа медик — да что там, моя заслуженная слава летит впереди меня по всей территории хаттов. Но чего все это стоит, когда такая засада и подстава? Встреть транспорт, говорили они. Мальчик узнает кого надо и покажет, говорили они. Да, есть некоторая опасность, и это тоже они говорили. Некоторая, ха! Да там чуть половину порта не снесло взрывом, и выстрелами еще заполировало! Какую, ну вот скажите, какую осторожность я должен был проявить, когда все опять как в прежние времена — впереди нас все рыдает, позади нас все горит, и это творится посреди имперской территории, и у меня единственного из всей компании есть хоть какие-то приемлемые документы — приемлемые для имперцев, я имею в виду, ну и что, что я на удостоверении сам на себя не похож, оно вообще не мое! Так что я, можно сказать, всех спас. Что? Мастер Ан-Тейо спас, влетел прямо в зал на угнанном спидере, как раз когда уцелевших согнали в кучку и начали проверять документы, доломал, что оставалось целого, и вытащил нас оттуда? Скажите спасибо, что я мальца из рук так и не выпустил, а то еще и он усвистал бы куда нибудь, я дело говорю. Ну хорошо, хорошо, тоже скажу, спасибо, а то делать мне больше нечего, кроме как сидеть в имперской каталажке до выяснения...


	12. Арен

Митару в порту не было. Или Арен не успел его увидеть — грохнул взрыв, зашикали выстрелы, щит на три секунды — это все-таки очень мало, а потом снова выстрелы и выстрелы, и солдаты в форме, побег — безумный полет на угнанном такси в кореллианский сектор. На самом деле такси угнала Кира, потому что там надо было суметь надурить автопилот. Но за рулем сидел мастер Ан-Тейо, а лорд Скордж раскидал солдат, а Кира затаскивала его и Дока на сиденье.

Зато лорда Ратари Арен увидеть успел. Тот встал у стены прямо напротив Арена, поймал его взгляд и ухмыльнулся еле заметно. Потом поднял руку, щелкнул пальцами — что-то взорвалось, и началось все остальное, все, что закончилось полетом в такси со сломанным управлением.

От Кореллианского сектора до Променада было рукой подать, а это уже общая территория, Променад считался безопасным. С Променада уже можно перебраться в республиканские кварталы.

Митару не пришел. Может быть, Митару тоже погиб.

Арден шел со всеми на пересадку и вел себя тихо-тихо, незаметно-незаметно. Ему очень надо было быть тихим и незаметным. Над его головой бухтел лорд Скордж — ругался на джедая, что тот плохо водит спидер; и Док трындел про то, какой Док великолепный и как он ловко всех спас, и переругивался с Кирой. Один джедай шел молча, это было плохо — значит, он сейчас самый внимательный из всех, простой незаметности может не хватить.

Арену помог случай — пьяная компания навстречу, шумная и толкучая, и мигающие огни в уличном кафе. Арен не стал даже проверять, отвлекся там джедай или как — задержишься, начнешь проверять, и все пропало. Просто шагнул в сторону, и еще шагнул, и справа оказался вход в открытый офис, и тут Арен бросился бежать прочь от улицы, через внутренние помещения. Недалеко, скоро дорогу перегородила запертая дверь, но до воздуховода он дотянулся без труда — залез, даже смог задвинуть за собой решетку, тут большие воздуховоды, чтобы ремонтировать легко, отец так говорил.

Вот все и вышло. Арен быстро пробирался по воздуховоду, подальше от центра Променада, все равно куда — сейчас главное, чтобы они его потеряли, а потом потихоньку влезть в транспорт, да не пассажирский, а грузовой. Пассажирский они, наверное, попробуют стеречь, а ему надо их перехитрить и сбежать.

Потому что иначе они тоже умрут.

Как все вокруг Арена умирают.


	13. Квинн

Работа отнимает все отведенное на нее время — и еще немного. Но что остается, если «Ярость» ползет без гиперпривода и все, что есть, — это время и мысли? Работать, конечно.

Квинн включает сенсорный голоэкран, тасует файлы на плоскости — завод на астероиде, изготовление пластида; данные по производству, данные по бухгалтерии, досье на руководство... примечание по владельцу — нет, завод был государственный, лорд Йориу курировал производство, он не владелец, конечно. На первый взгляд все выглядело банально — Йориу проворовался или попросту профукал фонды. Дарт Воурон попросил Морах сопровождать аудиторов и по результатам их работы поступить с Йориу так, как она сочтет нужным. Что же, проверка и начаться не успела. Завод был превращен в ловушку, взрыв — и аудиторы не выжили, сама Морах уцелела чудом... Ну хорошо, не чудом, а приложив знания и умения, которых от нее не ожидал... кто? Сам Йориу?

За неимением дополнительной информации приходится считать пока так, хотя не похоже на действия всего лишь растратчика. Надо же, не мелочился этот кто-то. А хороший был завод.

Арен.

По протоколу, который сам Квинн и разработал, мальчика следовало убрать с линии огня, не оставлять на Дромунд-Каасе. Морах говорит — он подвергся смертельной опасности, но выжил и сейчас... что с ним? Морах медитирует часами, но с уверенностью может сказать только, что мальчик жив. Связь. Плохо, что связь сбоит. Не хочется обнаруживать себя, используя надежный, стабильный — но открытый канал. Скрытность сейчас спасение для них, для них и для Арена.

«Надеюсь, ему хватит послушания, чтобы поступить так, как я его учил», — думает Квинн, продолжая тасовать документы на рабочем столе. — «И сообразительности — если он все же поступит по-своему».


	14. Арен

Лорд Ратари — мамин вассал, Арен видел его, когда в прошлый раз был с родителями на Нар-Шаддаа. Что он устроил в порту и почему? Захоти он убить Арена — разве стал бы он ему сперва показываться? Стал бы он, ситх, использовать взрывчатку? Отец сказал бы — остановись и подумай. Арен уже останавливался несколько раз — в секторе Дурос всем было плевать на бездомного бродяжку, с которого взять нечего — останавливался и думал, но надумать ничего не мог, только с каждым разом все сильнее хотелось плакать. Если лорд Ратари вот так открыто вылез, с этим взрывом и всем таким, это значит, что он твердо уверен — мама не вернется. Он дурак и ошибается, мама не может не вернуться, но...

Но вокруг Арена всегда все умирают.

 

Придется потратить деньги на звонок. Почему-то Арену казалось, что лучше сделать вызов не со своего комма, а с уличного. Хорошо, что он знает прямой контакт.

 

— Лорд Ратари.

Арен выпрямился, встал ровнее, как учил отец. Сине-серая фигурка над панелью дешевого терминала кивнула ему — Ратари ждал вызова, проявился сразу же.

— Вы хотели мне что-то сказать, но я не понял — шумно было. Не могли бы вы повторить еще раз, только без взрыва?

Когда говоришь с тем, кто сильнее тебя, учил отец, говори очень вежливо.

— Мальчик, — Ратари провел рукой перед собой. — Стой где стоишь, жди моих людей, они тебя заберут.

Это он серьезно? Вот так пытался напрямую приказать?

— Нет. Я сам. Скажите, где.

— Можно подумать, для тебя есть разница, как ко мне попасть. Хорошо же, — Ратари покачал головой и назвал место — в своем секторе, конечно, на площадке, куда ведет грузовой подъемник. — Через два часа. Чем дольше ты где-то бегаешь, тем меньше будет разговоров, так что не опоздай.

Арен хлопнул ладонью по панели — конец связи. Пред глазами что-то мелькнуло — что-то знакомое, мгновенный образ, мелькнуло и пропало, что это было? Это лорд Ратари сейчас что-то такое видит? А Арен не рассмотрел даже.

Все равно, надо бежать. Два часа — это немного, а на место надо бы прийти пораньше. И все равно Ратари знает — Арену больше не у кого спросить. Есть куда пойти — но не у кого узнать.

Что с мамой?


	15. Арен

Ратари со свитой из пары ситхов с мечами и горстки хоуков-телохранителей ждал появления Арена со стороны подъемника. Арен только лишний раз порадовался, что воздуховоды на Нар-Шаддаа широкие и в них можно почти никого не встретить — ну крысы, ну жуки какие-то с ладонь, ну бывает. Противно, но Арена они сами боялись, разбегались от шума и движения. Один раз вроде бы за поворотом шумела бригада ремонтников, пришлось искать обходной путь. И вот теперь Арен смотрел на Ратари сверху, из-за вентиляционной решетки, и думал, что надо бы его окликнуть и спросить, что он знает про маму. 

Спрашивать было страшно. Мало ли что он скажет. Может ведь и соврать, как проверить? То, что мама его когда-то пощадила и убила его врага — значит оно что-нибудь для лорда Ратари или уже нет? Ситхи должны быть хитрые, изворотливые и безжалостные, ну и сильные должны быть, конечно. А он сам — сильный он или нет? Сколько он один бегает, еще и не подрался ни разу. Тренировки не считаются, они же тренировки...

 

Лорд Ратари решил за него — один из сопровождающих маминого вассала сделал резкое движение рукой, и вентиляционная решетка отломалась, вместе с куском стены у ног Арена. Тот чудом не упал вниз — удалось упереться в края отверстия. 

Арен встал понадежнее и выпрямился — если его могут отсюда сбить, пусть сбивают, а пока надо встать прямо. Ратари заговорил первым:

— Ты хотел меня послушать. Так слушай. Предлагаю один раз. Спускайся и дай мне клятву верности. Тогда я тебя прикрою, и никто тебя не найдет, пока ты не вырастешь. У меня есть к чему тебя применить. 

— Скажи сначала, что с мамой, ты знаешь? — Арен очень хотел говорить спокойно и властно, как мама или как первый отец, но, наверное, так не получилось. Ну хоть голос не дрожит. Кажется.

— Будь она жива, не надо было бы тебя прятать. Соглашайся. Со слугами я обращаюсь хорошо. В свой срок отпущу тебя на Коррибан.

 

Что-то опять мелькнуло у Арена перед глазами — будто на секунду вокруг стал космос, да еще чуть ли не без скафандра. Он пошатнулся, вцепился в край стены так, что пальцы онемели. Хотел крикнуть, но воздуха в легких не хватило, получилось только выдавить из себя хриплый шепот:

— Врешь ты все. 

Ратари не сводил в Арена пристального взгляда, словно увидел в щуплом, грязном, усталом мальчике что-то очень, очень пугающее.

Чуть продышавшись, Арен повторил:

— Врешь ты все. Откуда ты знаешь?

 

Ратари весь подобрался, как перед прыжком или ударом. «Кого он собрался бить? Сюда-то на стену он не допрыгнет?» — подумал Арен. Но сперва Ратари просто ответил.

— Маленькая гизка напела мне. И та же гизка напела мне, что защита твоей жизни обойдется мне очень, очень дорого. Я готов рискнуть и тебя прикрыть, но ты будешь делать все, что я скажу. Вот прямо сейчас. Иначе...

 

Арен отлепился от стены, согнул руку в локте и показал ситхам внизу жест, который подсмотрел у Митару — охотника за головами, который иногда работал на отца и маму.

У Ратари аж лицо перекосило — и он ударил Силой по Арену, по стене вокруг него, по воздуховоду. Арена бросило вниз, на кучу мусора поверх большого ящика, оглушило — он пытался подняться, просто пошевелиться, а Ратари что-то кричал, н надо было встать, и все никак не получалось приподняться...

 

И тут захлопали, застучали выстрелы, и гнусавый голос хоука перекрыл команды Ратари — часть слов Арен не знал, а часть была предлоги и междометия, но общий смысл он понял. Хоук стрелял по Ратари и его ситхам, и очень на них ругался, потому что никто не смеет трогать корешей, а кто смеет, тому Скадж надерет жопу. 

Скадж! В дом его вообще не допускали никогда, Арен и видел-то его мельком пару раз, и вот сейчас не узнал — а Скадж его узнал. Как он не боится? Ратари же его может зарубить, да вообще на части разорвать! Но Скадж, видать, никого не боялся, никакого там фу-ты-ну-ты-ножки-гнуты ситхского лорда. А пока он стреляет, надо бежать, потому что это недолго — ситхи очень быстрые, а ящик от них совсем недалеко...

 

Ситхи быстрые, да, но тут все стало происходить еще быстрее. На площадке прибавилось народу, сверкнули синие световые клинки, скрестились с алыми, и бухнула дымовая граната, и стрельба стала громче и чаще. А на самого Арена напрыгнул кто-то маленький, легкий и прижал его к ящику, прямо в мусорную кучу, и громко зашептал — ну, почти что заверещал:

— ПустьМелкийБосспокалежитатослучайноподстрелят! ПотомМитарувсехзаберет! Скаджгероическийгерой, аБлизззаМелкимБоссомхорошоприсмотрит!

— Близз! — Арен все же поднял голову, и Близз тут же заставил его пригнуться обратно. — А чего вы меня в порту не встретили?

— БольшойБосснеуспел, намкорабльчутьнеарестовали, аменяпатрульзадержалпотомучтоджава!

Арен и не хотел, а хихикнул — Близза всегда задерживали военные, потому что он шагу не мог ступить, чтобы не подобрать что-то полезное себе в хозяйство. Даже если оно не валялось, а было привинчено или приклеено. А иногда — даже если оно висело на чужом ремне. Время от времени Близз это чинил или пересобирал и возвращал обратно, но это ж дождаться надо.

— А мама с вами?

— БлиззуоченьжальБлиззнезнаетгдеЛордМорах... — расстроенно чирикнул джава. — БольшойБоссполучилсигнал, надовыполнять, прятатьтебя, сейчаспобежимотсюда.

И тут стрельба закончилась. 

Ратари лежал на земле безоружный, над ним стоял мастер Ан-Тейо с мечами наготове, остальные двое ситхов просто валялись, как кучи тряпок, а здоровенный катар с мордой в черную, серую и белую полоску, в тяжелом доспехе — охотник за головами Митару — водил по сторонам своей пушкой. Рядом с ним темненькая хрупкая девушка с имплантами на лице, Мако, лепила Скаджу на голову кольто-повязку. Еще несколько хоуков стояли в стороне — непохоже, чтобы собирались нападать, но Скадж все равно зыркал на них через голову Мако.

Близз помог Арену встать и спуститься с ящика — сейчас Арен начал чувствовать уже, сколько всего он ушиб, когда упал, хорошо хоть, не сломал ничего, повезло, что мусор мягкий попался. 

Ан-Тейо покосился на Арена, убедился, что тот стоит сам, и вернул все внимание лорду Ратари.


	16. Арен

Мако теперь хлопотала вокруг Арена с медицинским сканером и кольто-спреем, проверяла позвонки и пшикала спреем то на один, то на другой синяк. Арен послушно поворачивался так и эдак и прислушивался к разговору лорда Ратари и джедая. 

Строго говоря, разговором это было назвать нельзя — сперва они долго молчали, меряли друг друга взглядами — Ратари так и лежал, не мог встать, джедай так и стоял над ним. А Митару над ними обоими поигрывал оружием, то и дело направляя его в сторону ситха. Потом, наверное, что-то такое они намеряли — Ратари расслабился и начал хитро косить глазом. Наконец Митару коротко рыкнул и двинул ситха ногой по голове — тот вырубился. Джедай выключил мечи, вернул их в крепления на поясе, начал набирать код на голокомме. Митару положил ему тяжелую лапищу на запястье, прерывая набор, и прогудел:

— Нашего транспорта всем хватит, и ты тоже с нами, мастер.

Джедай пожал плечами, нажал на голокомме какую-то кнопку и убрал его, пока Митару не выхватил. Митару поколебался, но только рукой махнул и отбирать не стал.

 

Транспорт привел молодой мандалорец, Ториан, — на Дромунд-Каасе отец предпочитал вести дела с ним, а не с катаром, и Арен часто видел Ториана, один раз даже ездил с ним пострелять на полигон, и чуть-чуть учил мандалорский язык. Место нашлось всем, хотя пришлось потесниться. Как-то так получилось, что раненый Скадж занял больше места, чем Митару, джедай и Ториан, вместе взятые. Скаджу это ужасно понравилось, и нравилось, пока Митару не попримял ему бока и не утрамбовал на сиденье. 

Но куда бы Ториан ни хотел их привезти, а пришлось разворачиваться и лететь обратно на Променад — потому что еще Док и Кира подоспели, каждый на спидере, и крутились вокруг машины Ториана, пока тот не изменил курс. Ториан все посматривал на Арена — наверное, не хотел рисковать на высоте. Близз чуть не пальнул по Доку, Митару вовремя сбил ему прицел, а потом и вовсе запретил стрелять. 

Так они и высадились всей толпой на Променаде, на имперском причале, а там их ждал уже лорд Скордж, спокойный и злой на джедая. Казалось, сейчас возьмет того за шкирку коричневой робы и будет трясти, как нашкодившую зверушку. Джедай виновато на него посмотрел, развел руками — мол, надо было очень, и лорд Скордж только фыркнул. 

Митару отвел всех в технический закоулок, открыл неприметную металлопластовую дверь своей картой и запер потом изнутри, когда все, кто есть, вошли.

Отдыхаем, разговариваем, никого не убиваем. Все потом пойдут своей дорогой, у кого какая есть. Хотя... знаешь ты, мастер джедай, сколько за твою голову награды положено?


	17. Арен

Все смотрели на Митару и джедая — а ну как они еще драку начнут. Арен знал, что не начнут — джедай стоял спокойно, а Митару когда хочет стрелять, сперва стреляет, а потом говорит про награду. Вот Кира да, Кира могла и рубануть, но перед ней неудобно встал лорд Скордж, и она момент пропустила. А потом от двери кто-то откашлялся и подал голос:

— Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь.

У двери проявился на пустом месте еще человек — небольшого роста, худой, в черном комбинезоне адаскорповского техника, Волосы у него были светлые и лицо очень некрасивое — бледное, нос какой-то сплюснутый и глаза бесцветные. Но улыбался он весело и обаятельно. 

— Кстати, зовите меня Рау.

И вот тут джедай активировал мечи и развернулся так, чтобы встать между Ареном и этим Рау. 

— Ну, ну, — сказал Рау джедаю и всем остальным, выставив перед собой пустые ладони. — Я просто зашел предупредить, что просто так вы мальчика с Нар-Шаддаа не вывезете. Ни через Мезенти, ни через Девкалон. Через Девкалон особенно не советовал бы — джедаи ведь не одобряют ненужную гибель гражданских? Имперцы-то ладно. Да и Мезенти жалко, опять взорвут что-нибудь, порт встанет на неделю, ужас что будет. 

— А ты, мил человек, за порт беспокоишься или за мальчика? — это Митару вступил, и по голосу было понятно, что он злится. Ага, вот так в кои веки не включишь сканер, и бац — лишний человек на борту. Ну то есть не на борту пока, но все равно.

Рау дружелюбно и спокойно ответил:

— За порт я тоже беспокоюсь. Но за мальчика — больше. Насколько я понимаю, в этой комнате собрались все, кто без вариантов хотел бы видеть его живым. Если это не изменится, жизнь будет очень, очень тяжела для этих неравнодушных. 

— Вы исключили его родителей, — а вот и джедай отреагировал. Мечи не убрал, правда.

— Родители, ха, — Рау пожал плечами. — Впрочем, его приемная мать — ситх, и как все мы, подвержена влиянию эмоций... Кстати. Прошу прощения за мою невежливость, Арен. Приветствую Око Императора. Надеюсь, однажды мы вместе натворим много полезного. 

Рау церемонно поклонился Арену.

Митару все еще злился, а обе команды руки держали поближе к оружию, но было понятно, что драки на этот раз не будет. Этот Рау, кто бы он ни был, драки не хотел. Арен пытался вспомнить, знает ли он этого человека, но вспомнить не мог. Наверное, не знает. Голос вроде знакомый... или даже не голос, а то, как он говорит. Может, мама с ним по голокомму разговаривала? 

— Вы знаете маму? Знаете, что с ней?

— На первый вопрос отвечу «да». На второй — нет. Я, собственно, надеялся, что ты мне скажешь. 

— Но я... я ее уже давно не видел, а потом началось...

Рау кивнул. 

— Это да, наверняка много всего произошло. Но это неважно. Ты ведь здесь. Вот и скажи мне — что с твоей мамой? 

— Как?

Опять что-то мелькнуло перед глазами Арена, словно образ на голо. Арен заморгал.

— Да прямо так. Подумай о ней. Закрой глаза. Представь ее. Теперь открой глаза... так. И снова закрой. Снова подумай... представляешь ее?

— Да.

— Она на «Ярости»?

— Нет... Ой.

Мама стояла на дюрастальном полу, в большом помещении — на какой-то станции, наверное, и вокруг нее валялись обломки дроидов. Больших боевых дроидов. Отец тоже там был, убирал бластер в кобуру и другой рукой тянулся за капсулой с кольто...


	18. Квинн

Ближайшая ремонтная станция была пуста. То есть не вполне пуста, но боевые дроиды не в счет. В счет — только потеря времени. 

Морах и Джейса зачистили станцию в четыре руки — быстро и слаженно, Квинну осталось только наблюдать — и совсем немного помочь с главным калибром. 

Морах танцевала среди выстрелов, обломков и будущих обломков — алое, фиолетовое, алое. Джейса тянулась следом, как дым за огнем. Себя Квинн причислил к топливу — почти как дроидов, почти как турели, почти...

Морах перешагнула через остатки последнего противника — к нему. Притянула взглядом, как гарпунной тягой. Положила узкую пурпурную ладонь на затылок, склоняя его лицо к своему. Пришла пора огню взять, что должно. 

Но Морах лишь коротко тронула своими темными губами его губы. Потерлась щекой о щеку. 

Что же, огонь возьмет свое позже.

 

— Ремонт, дозаправка — что из этого мы сможем проделать здесь, раз уж станция теперь наша?

Морах нарезала круги по диспетчерской, время от времени активируя и снова выключая световые мечи — алые вспышки и гудение не отвлекали Квинна, но вот Джейса, видя их, все сильнее сжимала рукоять своего оружия, все жестче сжимала губы — беспокойство мастера проявлялось на ней, как сигнал на тестере. 

Все, что можно было разрушить в диспетчерской, было разрушено уже до их прибытия на станцию — управление, синхронизация, связь. Что до прочих ресурсов станции — тут саботаж принес меньше вреда, но им хватит. 

— Мы сможем дозаправиться. Частично — отремонтировать повреждения. Но не главный двигатель. Разрушена вся автоматика ремонтного отсека, на восстановление уйдут недели — если запросить помощь.

— Помощь, — Морах остановилась, закрепила мечи на поясе. — Помощь обойдется нам еще дороже, чем потеря времени. 

— Я сделаю, что смогу. 

Морах кивнула.

— Будем спешить, хоть и медленно. А то кое-кто где-то ходит и ошибочно думает, что он живой... нехорошо.


	19. Арен

Голова болела и кружилась, и Арен почти не упирался, когда его уложили спать на нижнюю часть двухэтажной койки. На верхнюю залез Скадж и сразу захрапел — Митару растолкал его, пихнул кулаком в бок, порычал немного, как катары рычат, и потом Скадж спал уже тихо. То есть дрых — так Скадж и сказал: «Пойду подрыхну, и мальцу тож нада».

 

Остальные собрались вокруг стола с голопроектором и долго говорили вполголоса. Арен прислушивался, прислушивался, да так и заснул.

 

Спал он, наверное, недолго, потому что проснулся он под разговор — тот же или другой; медленно всплывал из сна в явь, и потом еще лежал, не открывая глаза, слушая. Человек, который сказал звать его Рау, еще никуда не ушел. Вообще никто пока не ушел — Мако тихо перешептывалась с Близзом и Кирой, и так же тихо разговаривали между собой остальные, да возился со своим оружием Ториан. Только лорда Скорджа не было слышно — Арен знал, что тот тоже в комнате, но молчал и не шевелился, прямо как статуя в доспехах. 

Только Рау иногда повышал голос, словно забывался.

— Зря надеешься, что рука не поднимется. И поднимется, и опустится. Если уж те люди так твердо убеждены, что делают правое дело — какая им разница, сколько и кого убивать ради него.

Никто ничего Рау не возразил, и он заговорил немного спокойнее. 

— ...Придется вам своими силами. 

Мастер Ан-тейо держался почти так же неподвижно, как лорд Скордж, но тут он вздохнул и зашуршал своей робой — садился или устраивался удобнее.

— Про их правое дело я надеюсь узнать больше. Мое — вон, спит на нижней койке. А твое, Рау? Что для тебя правильно? 

Рау встал, резко отодвинув сиденье — оно опрокинулось, громыхнуло по полу, Арен аж подскочил, сел на койке, хлопая глазами. Рау же выпрямился во весь свой небольшой рост и очень спокойно сказал:

— А вот тебя не касается. Будет касаться — тогда и поговорим. Откройте мне дверь, кто-нибудь. А то я и сам могу открыть. 

Митару отлепился от стены у входа, где стоял, нажал код на дверной панели — створка двери скользнула в сторону. 

За дверью болтался в воздухе дроид-искатель, имперская модель. Рау резко выставил правую руку, выпустил в дроида ветвистую молнию с кончиков пальцев. Тот пискнул и перегорел, рухнул на пол бесполезной кучкой металла и пластика. Рау пнул его ногой, вышел и задвинул за собой дверь.

 

Митару подождал немного и выглянул — никого, только остатки дроида дымятся. Он подцепил их за оплавленный манипулятор, втянул в комнату и заблокировал вход. Близз подскочил, отобрал добычу и принялся крутить так и эдак — не осталось ли чего полезного. Митару хмуро за этим наблюдал. Впрочем, все хмуро за этим наблюдали. Наконец, Мако сказала Близзу бросить эту гадость, и так ведь понятно, что это был искатель с биосканером. Как и все предыдущие.

 

— Проснулся? Хорошо, — это Док обратил внимание на Арена, наконец. — Долго тут сидеть все равно нельзя, уже хотели тебя будить. Есть хочешь? 

— Скаджанебудите, Скаджтутдолгоможно, этидроидытолькоМелкогоБоссаищут!

Арен помотал головой — есть не хотелось. Хотелось еще поспать. Но если скоро опять идти куда-то, то поспать не выйдет. Наверное.

— Погоди насчет еды, — вместо Арена ответил Доку джедай. — Не так много есть способов спрятать человека от биосканеров, когда так плотно обложили. И тот, который нам доступен, лучше применять на голодный желудок.

— Погоди-ка... — Митару задумался. — И правда. Да. Может сработать. Раз уж управляющий центр мы не нашли.

— Вот и не надо, нашли! — Кира на что-то сердилась.

— Нашли, нашли. Да не достали. К такому коду отмычку две недели писать только, а у нас времени мало, — Мако Кире не уступала в градусе дурного настроения.

Митару переглядывался с джедаем, словно они молча что-то обсуждали и уже обо всем договорились, осталось остальным рассказать.

— Но Доку твоему придется очень постараться. Если с малым что случится...

— Док постарается. У вас же здесь есть полный медкомплект?

— В смысле Док постарается?

— Постараешься, чтобы карбонитовая обработка ребенку не повредила. Ты гениальный врач, я в тебя верю, — джедай смотрел на Дока очень серьезно, но где-то в глубине у него, ощущал Арен, таки сидит хорошо замаскированная искорка смеха. Сам джедай сидел спокойно, расслабленно даже, откинувшись на спинку кресла — старого, драного, свинченного с какого-то корабля. 

Мако всплеснула руками.

— То есть ты предлагаешь... Ну да, сканеры-то мы так обманем, но карбонитовую плиту-то как спрятать? Нас же без проверки не выпустят, если выпустят вообще.

— Спрячем, — мастер Ан-Тейо теперь уже открыто улыбался. — Сколько-сколько там за меня награды положено?


	20. Митару

— Ну через неделю, прикинь, опять вызывает меня этот безопасник, и говорит — дело, мол, на сто тыщ, надо идти в Темный Храм, а у тебя репутация, то-се. Коллега, говорит, у него там пропал. Спрашиваю — а чего ж не спишете коллегу, и дело с концом? А он, говорит, перепутал, и ушел туда с моей печатью. Спишут, так меня. Любые деньги отдам, говорит, найди его только. Живым или как, спрашиваю. Да как хочешь, говорит, печать только верни! Вот так и пришлось два раза в Темный Храм ходить, чуть не окосел там. 

Митару смеется, машет рукой, наливает себе еще пива. Джедай смеется тоже. Арен где-то внизу с Близзом — если повезет, они не станут перебирать двигатель прямо в гиперпрыжке. 

Теперь-то уже можно смеяться. С карбонитом просто иметь дело, когда добычу не жалко. А когда это вовсе не добыча — трудно. Док свое дело знает, и кочевряжился-то всего полчаса, для порядку, видать. А потом все подготовил — все инъекции, какие надо, и набор для помощи после. Конечно, нехорошо ребенка в это дело закатывать, но что ж делать — иначе его живым вовсе не вывезти. Уж на что этот, как его, Рау, хитер, и то не взялся это решать. Я, сказал, сам не знаю, на кого из своих могу рассчитывать. Время такое пошло. Выбирайтесь с Нар-Шаддаа как знаете. 

Ну вот и выбрались. 

Ладно еще, мастер Ан-Тейо помог. Без него и правда бы не вывезли. Как спрятать карбонитовую плиту, чтоб ее никто не видел? Показать всем другую карбонитовую плиту, пусть смотрят. Рыженькая эта, Кира, правда, бранилась и предлагала лучше из нее маскировку сладить, ну или вот из ситха красномордого. А из них нельзя было, за них награды никакой нет. Интересно, кстати, почему нету, розыск-то есть. В общем, не подходят они. Одно дело, когда охотник с добычей — простой, понятной, дорогой добычей. Другое — когда он не пойми что с собой волочет. Опять же — надо было, чтобы кто-то еще день-другой поводил искателей по ложному следу — будто Арен на Нар-Шаддаа затерялся где-то. Так что как ни хотелось Кире то ли подвиг совершить, то ли с нами отправиться — а нельзя. И никому лишнему нельзя. Следили за нами до самого отправления, и после — тоже, может, следят. А не идти — тоже никак. 

Ладно — шипастый куст мой дом родной, думает Митару, в пространстве да чтоб не выкрутиться? На планете другое дело.

И что этот Рау говорил, что лорд Гнев и её этот... мальцу, смерти, может, хотят. Чтоб он подавился со своими разговорами. Хотели бы — не растили бы как своего. 

Эх. Что делать, надо двигаться. Одно место встречи проверили — никого, только обломки дроидов по всей ремонтной станции. Но кто-то там был. Был, да останавливаться надолго не стал, и правильно. Вот и Митару не стал. А ведь им там, лорду Гневу и остальным, небось, помощь нужна, раз они сами до сих пор до Нар-Шаддаа не добрались. Вот и думай, что делать, охотник, думай...

— Ты выплавил меня из карбонита, — сказал вдруг джедай, невпопад к рассказанной истории. — Почему? Награда есть награда. 

Ну что на такое ответить. И ведь не скажешь, что сам дурак, ведь не дурак. Видать, правда интересно ему.

 

— Пусть засунут себе эту награду в shebs. Имперец какой, может, и почесался бы с этим розыском, да со всякой высшей волей, что бы ты там ни натворил. А я свободный охотник, победитель Великой Охоты, имею право выбирать цели, могу и не выбирать. После Явина-то... после всех тех засад, оставить тебя в карбоните, этого, — Митару ткнул пальцем вверх, — радовать? Ну его. Да и ты сам вызвался помочь.  
— Спасибо. 

— Ну уж, — буркнул Митару. — Вот закончится все, тогда будем спасибами считаться.


	21. Митару

— Вот что сейчас скажу. Кто-то тут есть, а кто — не знаю. Но не двое, не трое, больше, а насколько — непонятно. — Митару перевел взгляд с показаний сканера на команду — ну и на Арена с джедаем, тоже команда, своего рода.

 

— Так что с «Богомола» не выходите, ждите меня, я сам сначала все посмотрю.

Астероидный завод по переработке руды давно демонтировали, но не весь — жизнеобеспечение оставили, оставили и док, оставили и базовый набор: медицинский дроид, заправка, базовые ремонтные функции. Дешевле оставить все это как есть и пользоваться как временной стоянкой или причалом в ожидании спасателей. Квинн передал Митару координаты таких стоянок в некотором радиусе от места последнего назначения «Ярости» — кодом, конечно, но почти в открытую, потому что и связь на «Ярости», после аварии или чего у них там случилось, сбоила тоже. Митару ожидал, что придется проверить все стоянки — а еще ожидал, что на каждой будут какие-то проблемы.   
Проблемы начались не сразу — сперва они с Мако осмотрели помещения поближе к посадочной территории, и Мако даже влезла в местную, вяло реагирующую на запросы, сеть... Вот сразу после этого и началось. 

Мако выкинуло из системы, свет на посадочной палубе погас, замигали красным аварийные лампы, завыла сирена, и вокруг Митару с Мако очень быстро стало многолюдно... а, нет, многодроидно. Людей как раз оказалось всего ничего, парочка гражданских с военной выправкой.

С одной стороны, дело привычное — стреляй, да щит обновляй, да гранаты кидай. С другой — больно дроидов много, больно они боевые, да и очень уж люди стоят спокойно — стоят себе поодаль, словно Митару до них не достанет.

А ведь и правда не достал. Когда нападающих дроидов осталась примерно половина, тот человек, что повыше ростом, темноволосый и светлокожий, помахал Митару рукой — а в руке пульт такой характерный, с кнопкой. Хватит, мол. Дроиды стрелять перестали, Митару тоже перестал — видать, пора и поговорить. 

— Разговор у нас будет короткий, охотник. Будешь сотрудничать, все останетесь целы. Но твой корабль мы должны проверить. Иначе... 

— Что иначе, взорвете тут все? — Митару фыркнул и запустил проверку оружия, и охладить стволы не помешает, а тот пусть говорит, пусть. 

— Не все. Однако «Богомол» здесь застрянет. Надолго. 

Митару продолжил делать, что делал — очень хотелось показать неприличный жест, но уж больно дорого он обойдется. Да и Мако надо дать время восстановиться, у нее голова болит адски — когда она так хмурится, это у нее голова болит из-за реакции имплантов.

— Ну что, охотник, по хорошему или по-плохому?

— Ага, щас. Пусти таких на борт. Вот что вам надо, что вы прицепились ко мне? — так-то Митару было понятно, что надо, но пусть сами скажут. Все равно сразу ничего не будет — сперва подгонят еще дроидов, вон, стучат уже железки за поворотом; потом попугают еще, и Митару дадут поторговаться, чтобы он не вздумал переть на рожон. Игра непонятная, но правила у нее такие же, как всегда. 

Все пошло не так сразу же. Потому что дверь входного шлюза «Богомола» открылась и оттуда выскочил Арен.


	22. Арен

Все было плохо, и хуже всего было то, что раз начав видеть что-то про других, Арен, кажется, не мог остановиться — картинки перед глазами возникали внезапно и как попало, то часто, хоть глаза закрывай, то редко — несколько часов ничего, а потом раз и все. Что и про кого — Арен мог только догадываться. Вот тот промельк, где все темно, страшно и вокруг толпа с алыми мечами — это, наверное, было у джедая. А вот это, где мертвый старик на полу и Мако рядом плачет, это было с Митару. Мако рассказывала, как ее опекуна Брейдена убили на Хатте. А вот серьезные люди с цветными лицами что-то церемонно говорят — это с кем угодно могло быть. Начались картинки сразу, как Арена выплавили из карбонита (страшно было соглашаться, но спрятаться-то надо), а, может, еще во время заморозки, Арен путался, что когда. Ему еще кучу лекарств ввели, до карбонита и после, а потом дали отлежаться, и скоро уже он чувствовал себя нормально. То есть было бы нормально, если бы не эти картинки. Яркие, не такие, как свои воспоминания.   
Если бы их хоть поменьше было, он бы тогда сразу разглядел, что не надо на эту стоянку заходить, сразу бы понял, что там засада и опасно. Сразу бы понял, что картинка с гравитележкой и зарядами — это отсюда. А теперь Митару там, а он внутри, а опасно все равно везде. Можно отстреливаться, конечно, но что, если те люди и правда взорвут то, что подвели под пол отсека? Можно стрелять, можно драться, но если «Богомол» испортят, что поделаешь? И к маме они не успеют, и сами...   
Близз показывал ему, где что и как, и Арен хотел открыть шлюз и выскочить наружу сразу, как на Митару напали дроиды. Ториан перехватил его уже внизу, Арен вырывался, но от мандалорца разве вырвешься? Близз и мастер Ан-Тейо спустились к ним вниз, и Арен перестал пинаться, а плакать он и так не плакал, ну совсем не плакал, вот вообще. Сказал только:  
— Пустите. Пустите меня туда.  
— Малыш, — Ториан всегда серьезный, а сейчас особенно. — Митару велел сидеть и не высовываться, не надо ему мешать. Он справится, и не с таким справлялся.  
— Вы не понимаете, тут ловушка!  
— ПустьМелкийБосснебоитсяБольшойБоссвсехпобьет!  
— Погодите-ка, — мастер Ан-Тейо опустился на одно колено, чтобы легче было Арену в лицо смотреть. — Ловушка? Расскажи. Что ты знаешь?  
Знал Арен очень мало, но что ловушка, был уверен твердо. В картинке были дроиды, и те люди, что сейчас снаружи, и гравиплатформа с зарядами и детонаторами.  
— Тут прямо под нами снимали плиты обшивки пола, клали такие штуки с маркировкой «Опасно» и детонаторы с мигалками к ним цепляли, модель ИДДН-180, между прочим, я их видел раньше. Это все устоит, а «Богомол» — нет.   
— Ты видел, что «Богомол» не устоит? — Ан-Тейо жестом показал Ториану, что Арена можно уже отпустить, и Ториан отпустил. Арен встал прямее и вздохнул. Они тут разбираются, а в Митару и в Мако там стреляют.  
— Я видел, как они ставили заряды, — буркнул Арен. — На всю станцию этого не хватит, а «Богомол» подскочил прямо, и рухнул обратно, и что-то поломалось сильно.   
Ан-Тейо встал, переглянулся с Торианом. Ториан покачал головой:  
— Митару велел ждать. Надо играть по правилам.   
Тут еще высунулся с верхней палубы Скадж и добавил свои два кредита в разговор, в том смысле, что если прямо сейчас дать драпака, то никто не взорвется, а Митару без них ловчее выкрутится. Или нет.   
— Там не ситхи, — задумчиво сказал джедай. — Мечей нет, да и не чувствую я ничего особенного. Просто люди, но какие? Арен, ты их знаешь?  
Арен помотал головой. Этих он видел в первый раз, хотя что-то знакомое в них было. Ториан тоже, видать, заметил что-то:  
— Держатся, как военные. Но чем это нам поможет?  
— Может, с ними будет проще разговаривать, — сказал джедай. — Слышите? В динамиках тихо.   
Ториан колебался, Близз подпрыгивал на месте от волнения, но — удивительное дело — молчал. Арен потер глаза рукой и сказал, пытаясь скопировать, как отец говорит, просто и убедительно.  
— Я к ним выйду. Я хочу их спросить. Зачем это все? Зачем им корабль Митару, зачем столько убивать. Почему Реза, почему...   
«Мама жива. Я видел. Жива. И отец тоже».  
Мандалорец кивнул.  
— Gar kandosii. Di’kutla a kandosii, vod’ika. («Ты смелый\благородный. Глупый, но смелый, младший брат», Мандо’а) Открываю.


	23. Митару

Следом за Ареном вышел джедай, и дверь шлюза осталась открытой, в ней никто больше не светился — да Ториану и не надо, он знает, как встать и как аккуратно снять цель. Эти люди с их пультом сильно рисковали. В том числе — что в «Богомоле» решат сыграть опасно и скосят всех из внешних стрелковых орудий, в расчете, что у Митару выдержит его тяжелый доспех, а Мако он как-нибудь собой прикроет. Хотя... пульт, скорее всего, не один.   
Арен спустился по трапу, встал перед «Богомолом» и громко сказал, чтобы было слышно тем двоим:  
— Я Арен Квинн. Что вам нужно от Митару?   
Тот, что без пульта, чуть сразу на голос не выстрелил, второй его удержал, кивнул на джедая — смысла нет сейчас стрелять, не трать, мол, заряд, отобьет.   
— От охотника — ничего. Теперь, когда ты к нам вышел. Вот там и стой, и никто не пострадает. Так и знал, что этот катар как-то тебя исхитрился вывезти с Нар-Шаддаа, мало ли что кому сканеры показали. Я — капитан Байрон. Мастер джедай, отойдите от молодого Квинна, очень вас прошу. Это все вообще вас не касается.   
— Капитан Байрон, помните меня? Я Ан-Тейо, мы с вами вместе пиратов на Хоте немного проредили. На заставе Сент.   
Арен завертел головой, пытаясь смотреть разом и на капитана Байрона, и на джедая. Они вместе что? Да правда?   
Байрон опустил руку с пультом, а глаза картинно закатил к потолку.  
— И так всю жизнь. Занимаешься всякими непубличными делами, лезешь в сектор, где дроиды встречаются чаще, чем люди... Имперский, кстати, сектор. Встречаешь там джедая... Это все ладно, это все в пределах допустимой вероятности. Но чтоб это оказался еще и знакомый джедай!  
Красота какая, подумал Митару. Неужто обойдется? Хотя с имперскими военными нельзя знать заранее, в чем они упрутся.  
— Капитан, а вы посмотрите на это с другой стороны, — мастер Ан-Тейо развел руками. — Вот есть имперский военный, инициативный и склонный делать дело, не ставя в известность начальство, и один раз он в процессе такого дела встретил некоего джедая. Какова вероятность, что в процессе другого такого же дела он встретит того же джедая?  
Капитан Байрон вздохнул.  
— Видимо, сто процентов. Ну вы-то что здесь делаете, здесь же не Хот все-таки.   
Ан-Тейо указал на Арена. Байрон кивнул.   
— Ну конечно. А я-то думал, может, вас от охотника спасти, вроде как по старой памяти.  
— По старой памяти вы мне лучше расскажите, что происходит. Ну не с десятилетним же ребенком вы сюда явились воевать.   
— Вы не поверите.  
Все замолчали. Митару перестал уже делать вид, что проверяет оружие. Товарищ Байрона нервно крутил в руке бластер, но, слава... звездам, ума ему хватило ствол ни на кого не направлять. Наконец джедай сказал:  
— Давайте так. Взорвать всегда успеется. Пострелять — тоже. Давайте сядем, и расскажите мне, что тут у вас происходит, Что вы хотели найти на «Богомоле», какое у вас дело к Арену, и зачем такие сложности. В прошлый раз мы вместе разобрались — может, и в этот раз получится.


	24. Митару

Для разговоров устроились на ящиках в углу посадочной зоны — Митару, джедай, Арен и Байрон с коллегой. Чего это они вообще вздумали в гражданское переодеваться — все равно, кроме как за военных, их ни за кого не примешь. Мако ушла в «Богомол» — Митару ее попросил за Скаджем присмотреть, а то выкинет чего, и опять начнется стрельба или еще похуже. Мако попыталась парнишку с собой увести, да тот уперся — не пойду и все. «И его можно понять, я бы на его месте тоже не пошел, — думал Митару. — Если б вот так без меня про меня решали — да щас».   
Капитан Байрон устроился на ящике, осторожно держа сигналку — а то ее не заблокируешь, пояснил он устало, и отключать нельзя — тогда управление перейдет к дублеру, а тот еще неизвестно что выкинет, он-то на Хоте не служил. Это в смысле что договариваться ему — дело непривычное, нервничать будет.   
«Ой, будет, будет, я и сам нервничаю», — думал Митару, садясь на ящик напротив Байрона. Джедай устроился справа от Митару, Арен — справа от джедая, с краю. Это он правильно, это он в случае чего успеет за ящики спрятаться. Коллега Байрона, котрый назвался лейтенантом Холлом, остался стоять, но бластер убрал в кобуру.  
Теперь и поговорить можно.  
— В общем, так... — начал Байрон. — Закуришь тут, когда знамя полка сперли. Это я сразу, чтобы был понятен масштаб проблем. Я здесь со своими соратниками проверяю сектор. Надеялся, что наткнусь на «Богомол» первым, потому что знал — победитель Великой Охоты так просто задание не бросит, раз наняли его, чтобы некоего Арена Квинна вывезти с Нар-Шаддаа, так он вывезет. Что наняли — ну, раз от лорда Ратари защищал, значит, не просто так он в это дело встрял. Первым хотел найти, потому что у остальных моих товарищей головы погорячее, чем у меня. А сектор я проверял, потому что где-то в этом секторе «Ярость» — перехватчик лорда Гнева. И на ней, скорее всего, сама лорд Гнев... а, тут замучаешься рассказывать.   
— Если я правильно помню этот анекдот, в начале там про сломанную лопату, а про знамя полка — только в конце. Сейчас еще про лопату или уже про знамя? Может, сразу с главного начать? — джедай кивнул Байрону, все правильно, мол. — Есть у меня подозрение, что именно нам можно все прямо рассказать.   
Байрон покосился на Арена, но решил, видно, что семь бед — один ответ.   
— Ну заговор тут у нас, — и широко так развел руками, чтобы стало понятно — не только на этой стоянке заговор.   
Вот те раз, с реванитами только разобрались, и опять?  
— Император вроде как пропадал, потом сказали — убит, потом он вернуться собрался... ну вот, мы против. Империи от него одно зло. От той войны не отошли, и вдруг в новую, а вернется — и в еще одну, и еще, пока нас не останется никого.  
Джедай вздохнул, снова кивнул. Вид у него при этом был самый печальный и отчего-то виноватый.  
— Есть высшие ситхи, хотят его вернуть... ну, так нам объяснили. Вернуть не вернуть, раз он на Явине выскочил, как из засады, то помощь ему, может, и не нужна... а помешать как-то хочется. До тех ситхов еще достанем, надеюсь. Голос Императора — это неизвестно где и есть ли вообще, его ищут. Есть Рука — где-то есть, это поумнее и посильнее нас коллеги вычисляют. Есть Гнев Императора — ее в этом районе убить пытались, да не вышло, вот приказано искать и доделать дело. Ее корабль поврежден, так что по-прежнему где-то в секторе находится.  
Джедай придержал Арена за плечо, а то парнишка вскочил бы... вот, правильно, пусть сидит и слушает.  
Байрон продолжил.  
— А есть Око Императора — вот он сидит, — Байрон указал на Арена. — Источник точной информации о настоящем. Будущее Император, говорят, сам мог видеть. А Око Императора видит настоящее, иногда прошлое. Все равно чье. Можно шифроваться, можно прятаться — Око все видит как есть. То есть Око Императора был его отец, и отец его отца, и так далее, а этот будет, когда вырастет и освоит дар. Ну, в общем... его тоже приказано убить. Пока не вырос.   
«Ну уж дудки, — подумал Митару. — Нет у вас на такое удачи и не будет».  
Джедай всмотрелся в лицо Байрона.  
— Приказано, значит? Когда так говорят, это значит, что приказ не очень-то по душе.  
— Да маньяк я, что ли? До сих пор с детьми воевать не приходилось, начинать не хочется. Я же в том числе для того и присоединился — чтобы не приходилось. Там же все не просто так, там же не только возвращению Императора мешать, есть же еще план реформ... Ну, рабство экономически невыгодно, у ситхов должны быть не только права, но и нормальная ответственность. Кроме Темного Совета, в котором одни ситхи — что-то и у обычных граждан Империи должно быть, какое-то влияние на события. Радикально, да?   
— Трудно сказать. В Республике нет Темного Совета, а граждане тоже все время жалуются, что им трудно влиять на события — Сенат долго заседает. Но я понимаю. Это ваше государство, вы хотите, чтобы оно стало лучше для вас.  
— Вот и получается, что я в этом секторе заодно с другими с другими ищу лорда Гнева, а заодно одного малолетнего беглеца с Нар-Шаддаа. Что я с ним собирался делать, даже не знаю. Перепрятать, может быть. Что делать, когда Гнев встречу — как раз понятно. Умирать. Она боец много выше нас классом.  
— Так не ищите.   
— Другие найдут. Уж лучше я.   
— Вы разумный человек и умеете искать союзников. Может, обошлось бы как-то? Я понимаю, среди ситхов это непривычный способ решать проблемы, но самое надежное средство избавиться от врага — это превратить его в друга. Вдруг лорд Гнев не так уж хочет возвращения Императора?


	25. Арен

— Как же, не хочет. Она и сейчас прямо ему служит, — ответил Байрон. — Вы поинтересуйтесь, что стало с предыдущим Оком Императора. Лорд Гнев долго его преследовала...  
Арен не мог больше сидеть спокойно — сбросил с плеча руку джедая, вскочил, отбежал на несколько шагов. Как они могут? Как они могут так спокойно про все это говорить? Мама же...   
Джедай встал вслед за ним и очень спокойно сказал:   
— Байрон. Выключайте дистанционку, как хотите, только быстро. Дублер — тоже. Арен, гнев и прочие эмоции направляй только на меня. Если можешь сдержаться — сдержись. Сделай вдох... глубокий-глубокий, теперь выдох... позволь твоей энергии протечь сквозь тебя в Силу...  
Арен сделал вдох, выдох, почувствовал, как холодеют пальцы рук, потом к ним подступает волна тепла, даже жара, а за жаром — боль, острая, жгучая. Джедай продолжил говорить, мерно и спокойно, так легко было под его слова глубоко дышать — жар окончательно сменил холод, боль ослабла, потом словно бы совсем сошла с кончиков пальцев наружу, а потом руки снова стали обыкновенные. Арен поднял их к глазам — руки как руки, а только что казалось — с жаром слезет кожа. Только теперь он понял, что ощущает не гнев, а страх — что это было? Он чуть как-то не направил Силу? Джедай ожидал, что он может тут все взорвать? Ой. Если бы молния... молния еще куда ни шло. Чтобы скрыть, как ему только что было страшно, Арен отвернулся и сказал:  
— Мама... лорд Морах первого отца и первую маму не убивала. Он велел мне идти с ней и слушаться ее. Он мне сказал, что так надо. Она со мной потом приехала установить для него памятник. Вот.  
— Арен.   
Джедай обратился к нему, не к Байрону, будто с Байроном все было ясно, а с ним, Ареном — нет.  
— Твоя мать где-то недалеко. Мы ее найдем, обязательно. Ты с ней скоро встретишься. Не все хотят ей зла, видишь? А сейчас — повернись ко мне, протяни руку вперед, выпрями пальцы... да, так. Для молнии не обязательно сжигать себе руки. Вот сейчас она тоже получится. Давай.  
— Что? — Арен вздрогнул, а с пальцев действительно в сторону джедая сорвался длинный и тонкий голубой разряд. Джедай поймал его на свою правую перчатку, разряд погас.   
— Теперь повтори. Раз уж умение прорезалось, лучше его контролировать. Использовать произвольно. Ну, еще раз.  
Второй разряд был немного сильнее первого, джедай поймал и его — без вреда для себя, как это он сумел? Третьего раза не понадобилось, джедай сказал, что потом. Откуда он знает, как это — молнии? Пока все это с Ареном происходило, капитан Байрон вовсе оставил свой пульт на ящике, только смотрел во все глаза, словно понял что-то, убедиться только хотел. Наконец, когда джедай снова обернулся к Байрону, тот медленно произнес, словно сам себе удивлялся:  
— Пусть мальчик вернется на «Богомол». А вас, мастер Ан-Тейо, я хотел попросить... у вас будет возможность, точно будет...  
— Я помогу вам, — просто ответил Ан-Тейо. — Убийца из меня не самый лучший, — он невесело усмехнулся, — зато, может, получится сделать что-то еще.


	26. Арен

Байрон указал места в секторе, которые уже проверены и наблюдаются — и мамы там не было. Митару вычеркивал их на карте и что-то ворчал себе под нос что-то про дурацких охотников, которые зря вообще в это все полезли, если боятся дичи, то нечего было и охотиться. Мако просматривала новости, Ториан перебирал винтовку и тихо что-то пел по-мандалорски, Скадж опять дрых, Близз скучал. Джедай сидел молча возле интеркома и о чем-то думал. Не медитировал — снял перчатки, смотрел на свои руки и просто размышлял о чем-то невеселом. Сам Арен держался поблизости и не знал, куда себя деть. «Богомол» нес их всех к не размеченному Байроном участку сектора — там была еще одна возможная точка встречи.  
Митару лучше было не мешать, но Мако, Ториан или Близз с радостью приняли бы Арена в свою компанию, нашли ему дело или просто придумали что-то веселое. Но Арен этого не хотел. Сидел поблизости от джедая и тоже рассматривал его руки — с белыми следами от ожогов. В конце концов джедай тихо его спросил:  
— Заниматься будешь?  
Арен кивнул.  
— Тогда начнем с дыхания.   
Они какое-то время подышали так и эдак, в разных ритмах — то глубоко и медленно, то часто, то задерживая выдох. Потом Арен спросил:  
— Вы же не ситх. Откуда вы знаете, как надо учить молниям?   
Джедай снова посмотрел на руки.  
— Молниям вроде бы нельзя научиться, они или получаются, или нет. Я примерно представляю, что делать, чтобы себе не навредить, но я не сразу догадался, а тот, кто меня тогда учил, считал, что я должен учиться через трудности — через боль, например. Можно через чужую, но своя тоже подойдет. Давай повторим щит. Здесь мало места для разминки и тренировки с мечами, но защиту можно и без разминки тренировать. Начали?  
Секунда... две... три... ой.  
— Ты отвлекаешься, — сказал джедай, остановив меч возле головы Арена, близко, но безопасно.  
Арен выдохнул, снова вдохнул.  
— Я... не могу. Вот мы долетим, а что там будет?   
— Не знаю. Надеюсь, мы найдем там твоих родителей. Если больше никого не найдем — хорошо. Потом Митару обещал подбросить меня до «Защитника», если они сами нас не догонят. Давай-ка продолжать. Противник не будет ждать, можешь ты или не можешь.  
— Хорошо. Только можно я еще спрошу? А кто вас учил через боль? Джедаи разве так делают?   
— Я был в плену, ситхи учили меня как аколита. Ты извини, я про это мало могу рассказать, я плохо помню. Большей частью я про то и про это просто догадался — вот как про молнии. Тебе такое не грозит, не бойся.  
— Я и не боюсь. Мама меня уже начала учить, правда, с мечами — еще бегать, прыгать. Я выносливый. А почему вы меня на Тайтоне не оставили? Зачем вы меня туда вообще брали?   
Джедай улыбнулся.  
— Да просто чтобы ты посмотрел. Когда бы ты еще просто так все там увидел? А оставлять — зачем? Тебе ведь не это надо.  
Арен кивнул. «Да, я хочу домой».  
— Вот и хорошо. Продолжаем...


	27. Арен

— Ну уж если они не здесь, то я прямо не знаю, — Митару яростно почесал мохнатый затылок. — Плохое место, но удобное.  
— Плохое? — джедай стоял рядом с Митару и тоже смотрел на станцию, к которой приближался «Богомол». Все они собрались и смотрели. Станция как станция, маленькая, стандартная.   
— Это порт «Никогда». У вас в Республике есть порт «Нигде», там вроде как кантина, ну еще место для сделок и всякого такого. А здесь пошутили, назвали в пару.   
— Тоже кантина?  
— Нет, коллектор для рабов. Здесь же, — Митару сделал широкий жест рукой, охватывая побольше пространства, — добывают и обрабатывают руды, а сюда привозят работников и распределяют. Только сейчас что-то никого нет. Или есть... не пойму, на приборах помехи какие-то. Надо смотреть. Я пойду, ты, мастер-джедай, Ториан. Арен... — Митару поколебался, но наконец решил, — Арен с нами. Остальные ждут на «Богомоле». Извини, Мако, не в этот раз, ладно? Держи связь.  
— Сделаю, что смогу, но помехи и правда странные.   
Митару шумно вздохнул.  
— Ладно, хорошо уже и то, что вокруг никого нет. Причаливаем.

На станции в посадочной зоне уже была «Ярость». Стоял перехватчик неудобно — видно, как смогли, так и причалили. Митару пришлось поколдовать с «Богомолом» на малой скорости, чтобы вписаться в пространство, в другой раз он ругался бы, но тут был слишком рад. Да и что ругаться. Видно же — вокруг «Ярости» парили гравиплатформы с оборудованием и суетились дроиды, авария есть авария. Вот только никого живого видно не было.  
Ториан не дал Арену выскочить наружу первым, но когда выпустил его наконец, мальчик прямо помчался к «Ярости». Но навстречу ему никто не вышел, входной шлюз был закрыт, и никто не отозвался.   
Джедай прислушивался, осматривался, и наконец спросил:  
— Здесь же не одна посадочная зона?   
— Всю станцию придется проверять, — отозвался Митару. — Мало ли. Если они тут объявятся, Мако нам скажет.  
— Оya! (здесь — "В путь!«Мандо’а) — это ответил Ториан.   
Станция была гулкой и пустой — не такая большая, как армейские, но все-таки. Обычно тут, наверное, было полно народу, а сейчас — только ящики с маркировкой «Оборудование» стояли да все работало в режиме экономии — свет тусклый, вентиляция слабая, душно как-то.   
«Есть кто-то в секторе на три часа, — сказала Мако в наушнике, — сколько там народу, не могу сказать, смотрите сами. Осторожно, ладно? И что-то не то еще в одном секторе, не пойму, продолжаю проверять.»  
Сектор, который назвала Мако, встретил их большим медблоком, в котором мерцала кольто-камера, единственная работающая среди десятка прочих, отключенных. В ней, посреди насыщенной взвеси кольто, парила Джейса — глаза закрыты, тело расслаблено. Больше никого в медблоке не было, только инертный медицинский дроид. Но Джейса — это уже здорово, это значит, и мама тоже где-то здесь! Арен знал, что должен держаться между Митару и Торианом, пока джедай все осматривает, а хотелось бежать дальше и звать. Нет, нельзя. Надо быть... ну, как надо. Ничего, уже скоро...

Мама и отец нашлись немного дальше, в большом зале — они колдовали с манипуляторами большой гравиплатформы, подводя ее под какой-то огромный ящик, который еле держали захваты. Митару придержал Арена за плечо — мол, тихо, не мешай. Арен и сам понял — нельзя бежать, нельзя кричать, вдруг что пойдет не так.   
Отец подвел наконец платформу под груз, захваты отщелкнулись — она просела, но выдержала. Морах оставила пульт управления и обернулась, вытирая лоб рукой — ее короткие волосы растрепались, и легкий доспех был весь в следах от попаданий бластеров, и темно-красная кожа лица кое-где перечеркнута подсохшими царапинами. Отец медленно опустил платформу, отключил ее и обернулся тоже — вот он как всегда, форма сидела так ровно, и царапин нет, и волосы в порядке — Арену никогда так не удавалось, он-то сам все время ходил растрепанный.  
Морах посмотрела на них — ее огненно-оранжевые глаза словно стали еще ярче с прошлого раза — и Арен почувствовал, как за его спиной чуть-чуть сместился Митару, и Ториан тоже. «Это они, чтобы встать между джедаем и мамой. Но мама может прыгнуть...» Арен сделал шажок назад, так, чтобы встать поближе к джедаю, совсем близко. Мама нахмурилась. «Надо ей сказать, что без мастера Ан-Тейо они бы сюда не добрались, и вообще...»  
«Движение в вашем секторе!»- Мако сообщила по голосовой связи.  
Еще одна гравиплатформа выдвинулась откуда-то из боковой ниши и заскользила в воздухе над их головами, остановилась в центре зала, высоко в воздухе. Что-то на ней светилось неприятным гнилостным синеватым свечением, и у Арена заложило уши. Он сглотнул, хватанул воздух ртом, сглотнул еще. Нет, понял Арен, это не с ушами что-то не так. Это вообще что-то не так. Словно воздуха вдруг стало не хватать, и дышать трудно, и смотреть. Джедай быстро толкнул Арена назад — подальше от платформы, за спину Ториана — активировал мечи, синие клинки привычно загудели. Мама, хмурясь и озираясь, активировала свои — алые. Остальные схватились за бластеры, и Арен пожалел, что у него самого оружия нет.  
На верхней технической галерее металл застучал о металл — боевые дроиды быстро занимали свои места. Только дроиды и всего один человек — лысый, длинный, в фиолетовой робе и наплечниках со здоровенными шипами, с лицом, темным от порчи.  
— Йориу, — прошипела Морах, подбираясь, как нексу для прыжка.  
— Приветствую. Какое общество собралось! Стоило терпеливо подождать ради такой встречи. Зачем бегать и искать, вы и сами прекрасно побегали. Опять же, хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано — сделай сам, — голос Йориу сверху доносился как-то тускло, словно половина звуков пропадала или слышалась сквозь помехи.  
— Ты напал на сына. Ты покойник. Просто знай это.  
— Ошибаетесь, лорд Гнев.   
Йориу указал рукой в сторону свечения.  
— Моя выстраданная, с трудом найденная драгоценность не даст вам что-то предпринять. В этом помещении, по крайней мере. Она блокирует некую драгоценную для нас с вами способность. А дроиды доделают дело. Поразительно, как беспомощны мы становимся, когда утрачиваем возможность использовать Великую Силу. Неприятный момент, конечно, но я потерплю. Все-таки две мишени одним ударом... это стоит того. Огонь.  
Митару успел раньше дроидов — выстрелил чем-то из ракетницы, дроиды замерли, не сделав залп — и в ту же секунду с места сорвался джедай, а следом Морах. «Щит, — вспомнил Арен, — Надо щит». Но щит не получился. Сила была здесь, рядом, вокруг, но недосягаемая, словно кто-то отталкивал. Будто Арен пытался схватить что-то привычное, а оно уходило из-под рук. А мама как же?   
Морах прыгнула на ящик, с него — на другой, и, с яростным усилием оттолкнувшись, перескочила на верхнюю гравиплатформу, прямо к источнику свечения. Джедай оказался там одновременно с ней, запрыгнув на платформу с другой стороны. Морах коротко, понимающе улыбнулась, Ан-Тейо кивнул, и вместе они рубанули мечами по той штуке, что светилась на платформе.


	28. Митару

Ториан крикнул «Hut’unn!» («Трус!» Мандо’а) и выстрелил по Йориу. Вокруг того засияла фиолетовая сфера — щит сработал, и выстрел в цель не попал.  
Мечи там, высоко на платформе, поднялись и опустились — синие и алые, и свечение погасло. Лорд Морах торжествующе выпрямилась, глядя на джедая, улыбаясь ярко и радостно.  
Тут что-то наверху, под ногами лорда Морах и мастера Ан-Тейо, беззвучно хлопнуло, будто взорвалось. Митару едва почувствовал, а лорд Морах упала, упал и Ан-Тейо. Не так, как сбитые взрывом, а так, как истощенные кровопотерей. И ведь не доберешься до них туда, некогда — дроиды отмерли и принялись стрелять. Да лысый ситх на галерее, хоть и пошатнулся, а устоял, гад, и шмальнул молнией — сперва по Митару, потом по платформе. Молния слабая какая-то оказалась, и то хорошо... Митару стрелял, бросал гранаты, перезаряжал, снова стрелял. Выстрел-перезарядка-охлаждение... еще дышать бы успевать, а это было трудно — словно куски от воздуха отхватывать. Хорошо еще, что у дроидов в запасе гранат с сонным газом не было. Видать, лысый ситх побоялся. Надо же, без Силы остаться не испугался, а с газом, значит, решил не рисковать.   
Краем глаза Митару увидел, как Арен держит щит — прозрачная фиолетовая сфера мерцала вокруг мальчика. «Молодец, джедай, — подумал Митару, — Успел-таки научить».  
Второй ЭМИ подействовал слабее первого — надо было так неудачно импульсник кинуть. Но тут любая передышка хороша.  
Морах зашевелилась, медленно откатилась к краю платформы. Ан-Тейо привстал и отразил молнию мечом. Раньше, когда Митару видел ситхов и джедаев в драке, те двигались очень быстро, поди успей разглядеть. Сейчас там, наверху, они шевелились тягуче медленно, эка их глухануло. Жалко, что по Йориу слабее пришлось. Хотя, может, и пришлось, да молниями с места шарашить можно.   
Митару стрелял и стрелял, и посматривал наверх — что там, как помочь? Никак не помочь, и допрыгнуть не успеть. Но те двое справились сами — переглянулись, что-то сообразили. Морах поднялась наконец, джедай прикрывая ее, принял еще молнию-другую на мечи. Платформа просела, и еще одна молния прошла мимо.«А ведь упадет сейчас...», — подумал Митару.   
Ан-Тейо отключил мечи, встал на одно колено, подставил Морах сцепленные руки — она ступила на них, и он подбросил ее, распрямляясь. Морах прыгнула вверх, на галерею, а платформа резко пошла вниз. Ан-Тейо соскочил с нее в сторону, приземлился с перекатом. Платформа рухнула следом — полетели в стороны осколки полупрозрачного камня, какие-то железки. Морах наверху, на галерее, ударила мечом раз, другой — первым с легким шуршанием сдался щит, следом — упало тело в фиолетовой робе, отдельно покатилась голова.   
Все, был лорд Йориу, да весь вышел.


	29. Арен

Дроиды перестали стрелять — потому что они уже стали просто грудами металлолома, отец с Митару и Торианом постарались.  
Арен смотрел, как мама медленно спускалась по лестнице с галереи, как джедай устало сел на пол, прислонился к ящику и закрыл глаза. То, что было сделано так быстро и казалось таким легким, отняло у них много сил. Может, почти все.  
— Ториан, — спросил Арен, — а что ты такое кричал в бою?  
Тот смутился, даже покраснел.   
— Это плохое слово, ты маленький еще. N’eparavu takisit. («Прошу прощения.» Мандо’а)  
— Это значит «трус», — мама уже почти спустилась и все слышала. — При мандалорцах ты и правда так не говори, Арен, для них это самое неприличное слово.  
— Мама!  
Арен подбежал к ней наконец и обнял. Она тоже обняла его и села, где стояла, на нижних ступеньках лестницы. Прижала его к себе крепко.  
— Вижу, тебя тут уже плохому научили.   
— Мама...  
«Научили ставить щит, и у него получилась молния, и Реза погибла, и он теперь умеет собирать комлинк, и Ратари предатель, надо все рассказать...» Но мама сказала:  
— Потом, все потом, — и не отпустила его, стала покачивать, как маленького.   
Отец тоже подошел, положил ему руки на плечи, и так они были вместе долго-долго, целых пять минут.  
Потом Митару зарычал, мама вскинулась, и отец развернулся с бластером наготове — а в склад уже входили имперские солдаты в броне и шлемах, и с ними низенький худой офицер. И еще тот человек с Нар-Шаддаа, который назвался Рау. Только теперь он был в черно-красно-фиолетовой робе и в руке нес старый ситхский шлем — глухой такой. Рау прошел в центр склада, встал рядом с гравиплатформой, которая рухнула и побилась. Поднял обломок кристалла, покрутил в руке и положил обратно. Поклонился церемонно всем, и отдельно — джедаю.   
— Дарт Империус, — напряженно сказала мама.   
Рау отдельно поклонился и ей, но сначала обратился к джедаю.  
— Мои коллеги и я хотим поговорить с тобой. Пожалуйста, составь мне компанию по пути на Коррибан.   
Джедай даже вставать не стал. Поднял голову и начал тянуть из-за спины капюшон, но тот зацепился за что-то и не надевался. Рау подошел, высвободил капюшон и помог его надеть. Потом сказал, словно отвечал на неслышный вопрос:  
— Ну шучу. И говорить будут не все, и на Коррибан не надо. Здесь поговорим.   
Солдаты внесли крупный переносной голотерминал, и офицер принялся быстро его подключать. Рау наморщил нос и обернулся к Митару.  
— И нечего так рычать. Все в порядке и с Мако, и с твоим «Богомолом». А не предупредила она, потому что я в ангар подогнал и охрану, и мощную глушилку. Скоро сам все проверишь.   
— Установили? — это Рау сказал уже офицеру и солдатам, получил утвердительный ответ. — Теперь выходите и ждите снаружи. Талос, останься, смотри, кристалл интересный какой. Был, слава Звездам.   
Рау подождал, пока солдаты покинули склад, потом включил голотерминал и только тогда обратился уже ко всем.   
— Сейчас будет небольшое разбирательство. Просьба всем вести себя спокойно и осмотрительно. Если кто-то решил, что я тут один, мало что могу,и сопровождение у меня незначительное — он жестоко ошибается, давайте обойдемся без демонстраций, тем более тут сменный узел для двигателя — пострадает, жалко. Можете сесть, кому как удобно... сесть, говорю. Оружие уберите... убрали, молодцы. Перебивать не надо. Дарт Марр, вам всех видно? Мастера Ан-Тейо тоже? Начинаю запись.  
Рау поколдовал с настройками голотерминала еще немного и наконец продиктовал:  
— Дату выставить автоматически. Допуск — Дарт Марр, Дарт Империус, Дарт Воурон, лорд Гнев, Ситхская Безопасность, всех не помню, потом добавлю.  
Тем временем голопроекция стабилизировалась — Дарт Марр стоял неподвижно, как статуя,заложив руки за спину. Рау осмотрел всех, кто есть в комнате — готовы? Решил, что готовы, и сказал:  
— Ну, поехали.


	30. Арен

— Сперва что попроще, — сказал Рау. То есть Дарт Империус.  
Дарт Марр кивнул и начал:  
— Незаконное проникновение в пространство Империи Ситхов. Что там, задержание, похищение, смягчающие обстоятельства, провокация?  
— Если подумать... — Рау прошелся перед голотерминалом, два шага вправо, два влево. — Если подумать, незаконного проникновения нет, мастер Ан-Тейо в своем праве. Формально — когда я подпишу документы, а фактически — уже сейчас. Кстати, можно и поиск с наградой отменить, сколько денег сэкономим. Или считать, что мандалорский охотник нам его таки доставил?   
Дарт Марр просто стоял и смотрел, наконец ответил:  
— С наградой Воурон решит позже. Что касается документов... джедай в Империи?  
— Ну почему же. Закон об образовании силочувствительных соблюден... учили его не на Коррибане, правда, но квалификация наставников вполне соответствует требуемому уровню. Испытания... тут есть сложность, но какая, в сущности, разница, если он уже и дальше прошел. Мастера победил, можно даже считать, что убил...   
— Если бы убил, — гулко отозвался Дарт Марр, — то избавил бы нас от половины текущих проблем.  
— Ничего, так тоже считается, — весело закончил Дарт Империус. — Все, подписываю. Добро пожаловать, лорд Ан-Тейо.   
Из щели считывателя на голотерминале выпала карта-удостоверение, Рау подхватил ее и запустил в джедая. Тот поймал карточку, положил ее на пол рядом с собой.  
— Двигаемся дальше. Покушение на убийство лорда Морах и ее родственников, сопутствующие жертвы и разрушения, хранение и использование запрещенного и особо опасного артефакта.  
Мама Морах отозвалась со своего места:  
— Нет человека, нет проблемы... уже.   
— Записываю, — казалось, Рау веселится. Особенно весело ему становилось, когда он посматривал на офицера, собирающего осколки кристалла — те уже не светились, не фонили, использовать Силу не мешали.  
— Что там дальше? — Дарт Марр стоял совсем неподвижно. Как он не устает? Может, у него в доспехи что-то вмонтировано, и они его держат?  
— Заговор с целью разрушения силовой базы лорда Вишейта. У присутствующих есть что сказать по этому поводу?  
— Заявляю протест. Император Ситхов, не лорд Вишейт, — мама сказала это не очень сурово, а будто бы для порядка.  
— Протест отклонен, Еще что-нибудь?  
Морах фыркнула — смех неудачно сдержала.   
— Вот как с вами иметь дело. Вроде ловите заговорщиков, а вас послушать — так вы первые заговорщики и есть, сказала она.  
Рау закивал, потом спохватился и серьезно ответил:  
— Лорд Гнев, только не зарубите меня, пожалуйста, а то работы полно, старики не справляются. Вы ряды этих деятелей хорошо проредили, но все еще впереди. А главное — традиционные методы не годятся. Традиционными методами Империю ополовинить придется, я боюсь. А делать что-то надо.   
Джедай медленно, устало поднялся на ноги и сказал:  
— Могу предложить нетрадиционный метод. Переговоры. Консул бы лучше это сделал, их такому учат, но, может, и я подойду.   
— Это надо обдумать, спасибо за предложение. — Рау повернулся к Морах. — Дальше... собственно силовая база.  
Морах вставать не стала, только осторожно высвободила руки и немного отодвинула Арена от себя, только тогда осторожно произнесла:  
— Рука не подставится, и я вам их не сдам.  
— Да я и не прошу. Они с вами на связь выходят, не вы с ними. Не о них речь. Должен напомнить, что Рука Императора подчиняется лорду Вишейту лично, а вот Гнев и Око имеют обязанности и перед Империей. Действие и информация. Это понятно?   
Что тут непонятного. Мама часто отправлялась куда-то по поручениям Темного Совета. Но Рау — Дарт Империус — смотрел сейчас не на маму, а на Арена.   
— Информация. Арен, подойди ближе к терминалу, а то запись нечеткая получится.   
Арен шагнул ближе, потом еще. Теперь он стоял между Рау и мастером Ан-Тейо, и все на него смотрели — мама, отец, Митару, Ториан, даже Дарт Марр. Не смотрел только маленький офицер, Талос, который, собирая осколки кристалла, увлекся и вокруг ничего не видел.  
— Хорошо, — продолжил Рау, — Теперь спрашиваю тебя как Око Императора. Закрой глаза, сосредоточься и подумай, где сейчас и что делает... кто-нибудь из твоих преследователей. Кого ты из них можешь представить? Назвать по имени? Что ты видишь?  
Арен закрыл глаза. По имени он помнил капитана Байрона — который не стал их взрывать и помог больше ни с кем не столкнуться, а сразу найти маму. Капитан Байрон еще находился на той стоянке — он о чем-то спорил с лейтенантом Холлом и наблюдал за демонтажем зарядов и детонаторов. Сейчас Рау спросит еще раз, и...  
«Не хочу ему говорить. Я Око Императора, и я не хочу.»  
Картинка сменилась.  
Теперь вместо станции и капитана Байрона он видел что-то новое и незнакомое: голая каменная равнина, ветер гнал по ней пелену мелкой пыли, в небе тусклое белое солнце — не грело и толком не светило. Равнина без конца и края, без жизни, без малейшей ее капли. Страшнее этого Арен еще ничего не видел и знал, что не увидит.   
Это Император, Арен и это откуда-то знал. Это связано с Императором.  
«Не хочу. Столько из-за этого погибло... Мама. Реза. Первый отец... »  
Арен открыл глаза.  
— Извините. Я... я не могу сказать как Око Императора. У меня нет нужного дара.   
В этот момент он на миг увидел себя — глазами Рау. Тот видел его как сияние, светло-синее, пульсирующее, яркое и чистое. «Он иногда всех так видит, — понял Арен, — Даже мертвых. Мертвых особенно».  
А он сам пока живой.   
Потом Рау четко сказал, для записи:  
— Свидетельствую — должность Ока Императора свободна. Дополнительное свидетельство — Дарт Марр, лорд Гнев. Конец записи. Разметка записи — автоматически. Разметка тайминга — автоматически. А вот теперь можно и о переговорах...


	31. Арен

На самом деле дело не кончилось разговором с Дартом Марром. Арена это уже не касалось, а вот мама и отец были заняты. Была куча всяких дел: другие сеансы связи, ремонт «Ярости». Арен для этих дел был не нужен, и он сбежал к «Богомолу», сидел на трапе и думал. И смотрел, закрыв глаза.  
Он видел темный зал, освещенный призрачным дымным пламенем, и дряхлого старика на полу. Старик этот был весь как безжизненная пустошь, как мертвая земля под слепым солнцем. Он говорил про то, что переживет всех и победит всех, пожрет каждую жизнь, какую встретит, и никто, никто, никто не сможет ему помешать. Было так жутко, что уже почти никак. Мастер Ан-Тейо стоял над ним и слушал все это, а потом сказал:"Ты меня недооцениваешь«, и еще сказал: «Смерть всегда недооценивает жизнь». Потом поднял руку и резко сжал ее, словно выхватывая что-то из воздуха — и в ответ сверху устремилось каменное копье, острый обломок свода, Оно ударило прямо в старика, и Арен ощутил, как что-то оборвалось, но не до конца, и это тоже было страшно, потому что тот, первый ужас не кончился, не совсем. Вслед за первым обломком полетели другие, тоже острые, и один из них — прямо в Арена...  
Он вскинулся, открыл глаза, закашлялся. Ан-Тейо протянул ему бутылку с водой — оказывается, он подошел, Арен и не заметил.   
Он взял бутылку, отпил воды, вернул ее обратно. Спросил:  
— Там, где темно, где сначала много врагов с красными мечами, а потом один, но самый страшный, а потом камень... Это Император Ситхов. Вы его убили, да?   
— Не совсем.   
Ан-Тейо сел рядом с Ареном.  
— Если бы совсем, все это дело хоть закончилось бы. А так... на четвертой луне Явина он вернулся как дух, отправился куда-то... Еще будет много бед. Туда, где он окажется, придется идти и мне. Чую я, идти придется далеко.   
Ан-Тейо вздохнул, они посидели некоторое время молча, потом джедай спросил:  
— Не жалеешь, что отказался быть Оком Императора?  
Арен помотал головой.  
— Смотреть я буду. Я только не хочу, чтобы убивали кого-то потому, что я что-то увидел. Или увижу.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал — на Тайтоне тебя примут, если будет нужно. Если что, беги прямо туда.  
— Вот еще, — Арен сказал это не потому что там джедаи и враги, а потому что чего сразу бегать. Ан-Тейо вроде понял, обижаться не стал. Они посидели еще немного, потом Ан-Тейо встал и сказал:  
— Я хотел попрощаться. Дарт Империус дает мне транспорт до Нар-Шаддаа, а там встречусь со своими.   
— Кира будет ругаться на вас, что вы без нее тут были, и лорд Скордж тоже. — Арен состроил рожицу, подражая лорду Скорджу.   
— Вот ты смеешься, а он, может, твой родственник.   
— Да правда?  
— Он триста лет назад родился — вполне все может быть. Я передам ему от тебя привет.  
Арен встал. «Что надо сказать, „прощайте“ или „до свидания“?» Так и не придумал. Просто стоял и молчал неловко. Ан-Тейо сложил ладони домиком, сказал: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила», повернулся и пошел к маленькому шаттлу. Арен так и стоял, и смотрел ему вслед, пока джедай не поднялся по трапу.


	32. Арен

— Все, отправляемся.   
Митару пришлось попыхтеть, чтобы вывести «Богомол» наружу и ничего не задеть. Но самое трудное было позади. Теперь можно свободно двигаться, куда угодно. «Есть контракт — доставить меня с сыном на Дромунд-Каас», — сказала ему мама. Будто он без контракта бы их не довез. Жалко только, что отец остался заканчивать ремонт «Ярости», но он обещал их догнать.   
— А знаешь что, — сказала мама, пока Митару в рубке возился с курсом. — Этот поганец Рау, то есть Дарт Империус, предложил сразу отправить тебя учиться на Коррибан, не терять время. Хочешь? Подберем тебе наставника...  
Арен подумал про тот рейс на Коррибан,на котором вместо него полетела Реза. Потом — про мастера Ан-Тейо и как они тренировали защиту, И про молнию. Где-то там, наверное, тот наставник, из-за которого у Ан-Тейо шрамы на руках, а как наставника звали, джедай так и не сказал. Может быть, придется учиться у того наставника. И поэтому сперва надо что-то сделать. Вырасти или стать сильнее, или то и другое. Может, увидеть что-то еще, что-то важное. А пока...  
— Давай поедем домой.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась мама. — домой.   
Митару запустил гипердвигатель, и звезды снаружи слились в черточки, быстро-быстро.  
Прежде всего остального — домой.


End file.
